Hogwarts The Next Generation
by MissCrayons
Summary: 12 years after Harry Potter and his friends left Hogwarts, Harry and his husband Draco send their daughter Skyler to Hogwarts. Chaos ensues when Harry takes the Headmaster position and the PotterMalfoy family move to Hogwarts. Fluffy Goodness.
1. Prologue

Harry yawned as the morning sun filtered in through his thin bedroom curtains and streaked across his face. In an unconscious bid to gain some more sleep Harry rolled over away from the sun's light and snuggled lovingly against his husband's back. The blonde haired man's eyes fluttered open gently at the movement and he rolled over, face-to-face with his husband.  
  
"Awake?" he asked softly, Harry moved his head in a nod but his eyes were still shut tight, Draco laughed quietly and moved forwards so his nose was against Harry's, as soon as Harry felt the contact his eyes fluttered open and he looked straight into Draco's beautiful grey eyes. Harry moved forward and placed a quick kiss on Draco's familiar lips then rested his head back on the pillow and shut his eyes again.  
  
Draco shut his eyes too. Just then their bedroom door flew open and a blonde girl with piercing green eyes ran into the room, leapt on the bed and forced her way in-between her parents. Harry merely rolled back and rested his arm over his daughter, but Draco sat up, curious as to why his daughter - who inevitably inherited Harry's sleeping habits - was up, dressed and happy at such an early hour.  
  
Just as Draco realised Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, the bed covers falling down to his waistline revealing his bare chest. His head turned to look at Draco who's infamous smirk had planted itself on his lips, their daughter stat in-between them smiling as her parents remembered what an important day it was.  
  
"Shit." The two men said at the same time, then they jumped out of the bed and started frantically looking through their draws and wardrobes for some clothes, leaving their daughter sat on the bed giggling.  
  
"You forgot." She accused them, still giggling.  
  
"No, no we didn't, just.Draco have you seen-"  
  
"Your white shirt, right here babe." Draco said, throwing Harry's favourite white shirt in his direction, Harry caught it, said thanks and pulled it over his head.  
  
Draco, now fully dressed in a pair of old worn jeans and a green sweater, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, turned to his daughter "Skyler, we didn't forget, we merely" Draco paused trying to think of the right word to say, his usual cool façade shattered by the hurried wake up call,  
  
"Miscalculated" Harry finished, buckling his belt.  
  
"Exactly!" Draco nodded, pulling his daughter off the bed and marching her out of the room. "Now do you have everything?" He asked responsibly, walking into the living room of their home. Skyler nodded and jumped onto the sofa, lying back and pointing to her bags which Harry had helped her pack last night.  
  
"Good." Draco replied, grabbing a comb off the coffee table and running it through his hair, while Harry walked in accio'ed some of Draco's hair gel and handing it to his husband. He then sat down next to his daughter and started running her through a check-list of things to do.  
  
"Remember, as soon as you're settled, owl us with your house-"  
  
"Yes dad." Skyler said, watching Draco doing his hair her bottom lip sticking out in a pout as she ran a hand through her own messy hair, Draco felt her eyes on himself and turned to look at her.  
  
"Fine. Give me a second." Draco sighed finishing off his hair, before beckoning Skyler over to him and ran a brush through her hair, styling it as he went along.  
  
Harry smiled, hardly believing his daughter was going to Hogwarts today. He shook his head, it didn't feel at all like she'd been alive for eleven years. Harry sighed happily, eleven whole years since he and Draco had managed to convince one of their friends to carry their baby.  
  
Harry had started dating Draco in their final two years at Hogwarts. They'd broke up after graduation but missed each-other too much to stay away and had been back together after a short two months of being apart. Although Harry recalled they had been two of the longest, hardest months he'd ever had to live through.  
  
Then after the final brutal battle between himself and Voldemort, covered in blood, sweat and mud, Harry had pulled a close-to-death Draco close to him and asked him to marry him right there in the pouring rain and puddles of blood. Draco had agreed and as soon as Draco had healed, the two flew to America with their closest family and friends and tied the knot.  
  
A year later they went through the long process of having a surrogate child, because Draco refused to let the Malfoy name die, or worse have another child carry his name. Harry had obliged so that his husband would be happy and now eleven years later they where sending off the world's most beautiful little girl to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"DADDY!" Skyler bellowed, once again trying to get Harry's attention, Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at his daughter - who's hair was now immaculate and in place - 'another trait she gets off Draco', Harry mused.  
  
Draco was smirking behind her at his lovers absent expression, Harry shot him a disapproving look and Draco quickly called upon some house-elves to take Skyler's things down to the car.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at his daughter. Who was looking worriedly at him,  
  
"Nervous?" He asked gently, she shook her head defiantly and Harry laughed as her resolved face melted and she nodded reluctantly. Harry hugged her,  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Skyler smiled and hugged her dad tightly.  
  
"Coming?" Draco asked, having been watching the moment silently and lovingly for a few minutes. Skyler looked at him and then launched herself into his arms, he smiled and held her tight as Harry stood up and grabbed his coat, then the three walked outside and towards the car. ___________________________________________  
  
Draco and Harry walked hand-in-hand behind Skyler who was looking around curiously while pushing her trolley. The family stopped just at the entrance to platform 9 and three quarters and both men kissed their daughter on the head. Wishing her good look, and Harry reminded them to owl them as soon as she was settled. She ran through the barrier with one last goodbye and then she was gone.  
  
"Well." Draco said sighing. His only daughter was gone until Christmas, she'd never been gone before, the only time they'd been away from her was their two-week second honeymoon a couple of years ago where she had stayed one week with her uncle Sirius and one week with her Grandparents, Lucius and Narcissa.  
  
"Well." Harry repeated, Skyler had been with them so much it felt somewhat lonely without her. Harry thought long and hard. He was alone with Draco. He hadn't been alone with Draco since their second honeymoon in the south of France. 'What did we do for two weeks while we were all alone' Harry asked himself, still staring blankly at the wall through which his daughter had disappeared.  
  
'What did we used to do? We used to spend every hour of the day together alone, what did we-' Draco stopped dead in his thoughts as he remembered all the things that they'd stopped doing as their daughter had grown up,  
  
'How did we pass the time before-' Harry stopped as he remembered all the passionate kisses and intimate things that himself and Draco had kept to a minimum since their daughter had started becoming old enough to ask questions.  
  
At the same time both men looked at each other, lust building up in their eyes, their grip on the others hand growing tighter. Then at the same moment both men took off, pushing their way eagerly through crowds of muggles to the exit, they jumped into the car and Draco began kissing Harry frantically in the backseat as their driver put the pedal to the metal and the car sped off down the road back towards the 'Potter-Malfoy' manor.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
That was the prologue to my first story. What'dya think?  
  
Go easy on my it's my first Harry/Draco fiction. Actually it's my first fiction in general so I really, really, really want to know what you all think so reviews/feedback is more that appreciated!!!  
  
So c'mon please review, and the more I get the more inspired I will be to re-write.  
  
No flames please. But friendly criticism I can handle (.  
  
Okay I'll go now. Please review, and I do take anonymous ones so there is no excuse :P hehe.  
  
Okay Bye.  
  
- Akasha. 


	2. Chapter 1 :: A New Term

Skyler worked her way onto the train. She saw an empty compartment and managed to steal it for herself. After a few minutes the train pulled away and they were on course for Hogwarts 'No turning back now' she muttered to herself. Settling back into a seat she closed her eyes and thought about what her parents might be doing now. She pictured them curled up on the sofa watching TV and she smiled gently.  
  
Then the compartment door opened gently and a dark-haired girl stood in the doorway. The girl was Skyler's height, with pure black hair that was cut shoulder length, the girls eyes where a dark brown, almost black, and her skin was pure white. Skyler smiled at her and the girl smiled back.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" the girl asked confidently, Skyler shook her head, revelling in the company.  
  
"I'm Yllie Bartlett." The girl said politely. Sitting down opposite Skyler.  
  
"I'm Skyler Malfoy." Skyler smiled, pushing her hair behind her ears. The girl in front of her stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Y-you're...you're dads...Harry Potter?!" Yllie stuttered, her mouth seemingly on the floor.  
  
"Yeah. He's one of them." Skyler giggled, smiled at the girls flustered state,  
  
"Sorry, it's just, he killed you-know-who, he's a legend." Yllie stated, Skyler nodded and pointed out of the window to the countryside.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it." Skyler added, changing the subject  
  
"Yeah, I've never been away from home before though." Yllie confessed, picking at her blue jumper.  
  
"Me either. It's really scary." Skyler's tongue traced her lips and Yllie smiled,  
  
"Hungry?" she asked, standing up and sticking her head out of the cart door, flagging down the sweet trolley. The little old lady behind it came down to them and both Skyler and Yllie shoved their money into her hands and grabbed as much food off the tray as they liked. They then sat down and started stuffing their faces with the sugary treats.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Draco kissed Harry fiercely as soon as they got in the house, he backed Harry over to the sofa and pushed him back onto it. Harry fell back and his legs wrapped around Draco's waist pulling him down on top of him. The two moaned into each others mouths as their hard-on's rubbed against each other.  
  
Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest and he pushed his husband up enough for Draco to pull Harry's shirt over his head. Harry lifted his arms and Draco removed it completely. Harry then removed Draco's sweater and the two where soon kissing again, skin on skin.  
  
Draco lowered his head and started to nip and suck on Harry's neck, Harry moaned in pleasure and grinded his hard on into Draco's, feeling Draco moan against his Neck, Harry's hands ran down to Draco's arse and he started kneading the flesh there.  
  
Draco moaned somewhat louder as Harry's hands worked his ass, Draco moved down further and licked his nipples, before taking one into his mouth and sucking on it tenderly, grazing it with his teeth every now and again, working Harry into a writhing state beneath him.  
  
It wasn't until Draco started on the second nipple that he realised he wasn't going to be able to torture Harry long, because his own need was throbbing painfully against the hard denim he was wearing.  
  
Harry's hands moved in-between his and Draco's body's, rubbing his hand over Draco's denim covered hard-on, Draco moaned and sat up, straddling Harry's hips, Harry looked up into Draco's eyes which were dark with lust, Harry undid Draco's trousers and with a little teamwork soon they where lying on the floor, Draco removed Harry's with some effort and then moved down to claim Harry's lips again.  
  
Their tongues met in Harry's mouth, and played there for a while before Draco moved again and grabbed his wand, he used a spell to removed his and Harry's underwear and soon they where naked against each other.  
  
Harry sighed at the pleasure he felt from just the cold air hitting his cock, but before he could finished revelling in the sensation, Draco's mouth was on him, licking and teasing. Harry moaned Draco's name loudly, bucking his hips against his husbands mouth.  
  
Draco kept teasing for a while, until he felt Harry's balls tighten and tasted the pre-cum on his tongue. Then he stopped.  
  
Harry gave Draco a threatening look, but that disappeared as Draco lowered himself on Harry. Harry moaned at the tightness of his husbands body as it accepted him, Draco leaned forwards and claimed Harry's lips in another kiss, before he sat up and started riding Harry. Harry moved with Draco and soon the couple where panting, moaning and screaming each others names. Harry gripped Draco's hard on and moved his had along with Draco's movements.  
  
With a strangled cry Draco came all over Harry's chest, seeing Draco cum was all it took for Harry to let go, as he came hard inside Draco. Draco's movements slowed down and then stopped as he leaned forwards and kissed Harry,  
  
"God I love you." Draco breathed against his husbands ear,  
  
"Love you too." Harry panted back,  
  
"Bedroom?" Draco asked, still breathing heavily against Harry's cum covered chest,  
  
"Bathroom." Harry laughed and with little effort both men stood up, exchanged a kiss, threaded their hands together and walked to the bathroom, a place which they didn't leave for a good two and a half hours.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Night was gaining on the Hogwarts Express as Skyler and Yllie giggled sat amongst the millions of sweet wrappers spread around them,  
  
"Try it." Yllie ordered, shoving an every flavoured bean into her new best friends face.  
  
"GREEN!" Skyler protested loudly, taking the sweet and cringing as she reluctantly placed it on her tongue, she was sure even the chocolate frog sat on the seat opposite her was laughing. She chewed disgustedly, before she swallowed and grabbed a piece of enchanted chocolate to take the taste away before she glared at the frog, "Watch it or your next." She threatened,  
  
"What flavour?" Yllie asked, clutching her stomach from laughing so much,  
  
"Snot!" Skyler seethed,  
  
"Was not. You wouldn't even know what snot tastes like" Yllie stopped giggling and looked at Skyler "I hope."  
  
This sent both girls into giggling fits once again,  
  
"I think it was pears actually," Skyler confessed,  
  
"Not too bad." Yllie scowled, she'd just had a sour milk flavoured one, which could be another reason her stomach was hurting.  
  
Just then a tall boy poked his nose into the cabin.  
  
"Get ya robes on kids. We'll be there soon." The boy said, before disappearing again,  
  
"Kids?" Skyler protested, but decided to let it drop. The girls pulled their robes on and looked at each other.  
  
"Very nice." Yllie smiled,  
  
"You too." Skyler agreed and the girls sat back down.  
  
"What house you want to be in."  
  
"I wanna be in Hufflepuff. Both my parents were!" Yllie sighed, " Even though Gryfindor would be so much better.  
  
"My dad wants me in Gryfindor, but my father wants me in Slytherin." She sighed wondering which she'd be in.  
  
"I recon you'll be in Slytherin." Yllie smiled sweetly.  
  
"How come?" Skyler asked wide-eyed,  
  
"Because there isn't a Malfoy alive who wasn't." Yllie reasoned and both girls smiled.  
  
The train stopped. The fought though the rush and eventually where out of the platform.  
  
"FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" a large voice bellowed across the hustle and bustle of the platform.  
  
"Uncle Hagrid" Skyler shrieked and jumped into her uncle's huge arms. Hagrid smiled adoringly at Harry's little girl and he waved at her friend,  
  
"And who might this be little 'un?" Hagrid asked, ushering the rest of the first years onto little boats for the ride across the lake.  
  
"That's Yllie. We met on the train, she's great." Skyler beamed, linking arms with Yllie. The girls then fell in line and clambered onto a boat. Sat beside them was a girl with bushy hair and buck-teeth. In front of them was three boys who where sticking their hands in the water. One of them turned around and looked at the two pretty girls sat behind them.  
  
"Heya!" One said happily, prodding the other two who turned around and nodded. "I'm Dayle" he said smiled, Dayle had short brown hair, and a lot of freckles, he was also a little bit shorter that Skyler.  
  
"That's Rulan" he smiled pointing at the guy on his left. Rulan was slightly on the chubby side, and wore square glasses that fitted on his chubby cheeks. His hair was a dark blonde, and was spiked up messily. He waved at the girls and the girls waved back.  
  
"And I'm batman." The third one grinned, the other two laughed and the girls giggled sweetly,  
  
"His name's Ryan" Dayle laughed, hitting his friend over the head gently. Ryan looked tall, they could see that even though they where sat down. His hair was black, but lighter than Yllie's and his eyes where bright blue. His skin was tanned perfectly and his teeth were perfectly white and straight.  
  
Both girls smiled at the boys, "I'm Skyler." Skyler said happily.  
  
"Yllie." Yllie smiled shyly.  
  
The boys laughed. The boat started and all the boys let out a little yelp of protest, that made the girls laugh hysterically. The boys scowled but eventually laughed to.  
  
When they where halfway across the lake the bushy-haired girl spoke for the first time,  
  
"There are merpeople living down there apparently." She announced proudly.  
  
"How'd you know?" Dayle asked sceptically,  
  
"I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." She answered simply.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm really happy with them. So proud :D.  
  
I'm glad you all seem to like it so much, hehe.  
  
If you all didn't like the Harry/Draco bit in the middle I apologise, I did it on request of my friend - Ash you owe me one - and kind of a little bit for me too, hehehe.  
  
Okay then please, please, please tell me what you think of this chapter, I really want to know, and if you have any idea's that you care to share, I might add them ( so tell me them and I'll see what I can do.  
  
So please review (it'll only take a second or two and it really makes me happy) and have a nice day.  
  
Check back soon, the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be up.  
  
- Akasha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Chapter 2 :: Sorting Ceromony

Skyler, Yllie, Dayle, Ryan and Rulan all jumped off the boat, and headed for the main doors, following the rest of the first years.  
  
Skyler shivered against the cold and pulled her robes tight around herself, Ryan sent her a warm smile and she returned it. A few steps behind her she heard Yllie and Dayle bickering, and behind them Rulan was trailing walking next to the girl and feeling slightly left out.  
  
When they where inside Rulan ran up to stand next to Skyler and Ryan, Yllie squeezed next to Skyler and Dayle stood happily on the end. They watched eagerly as a teacher with dark brown hair walked in front of them. Her hair was waist length, she had a pointed hat on and long black robes that covered every inch of her body,  
  
"Hello everybody, I am Professor Brackshette." She announced loudly, giving a few first-years threatening looks when they continued talking. "In a minute you will follow me into the Great Hall, and the sorting ceremony will begin" she paused there for effect and Skyler linked arms with Yllie.  
  
"As soon as you are in there you will line up against the teachers table, and wait for your name to be called, as soon as it is you will walk to the stool in the centre of the room and the sorting hat will be placed upon your head." She stopped there again and looked directly at the bushy-haired girl that Skyler had seen on the boat,  
  
"Ms. Weasley, would you please shut-up and listen to what I am telling you." The girl blushed a bright crimson and dropped her hands to her sides, clutched tightly in one hand was a book entitled 'Hogwarts : A Guided Tour.'  
  
"Sorry Professor." She choked. Professor Brackshette nodded solemnly and turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"As I was saying" she started again "When the sorting hat has been placed on your head, it will tell you what house you are in. You will the quickly go and sit at your decided table and wait quietly until the sorting is finished. As soon as she'd finished another teacher with two tight buns on each side of her head walked passed and nodded, before disappearing into the Great Hall.  
  
"Follow me please." Professor Brackshette ordered.  
  
"I hope I'm in your house." Yllie whispered to Skyler as they walked into the great hall,  
  
"Good look girls." Ryan whispered behind them, Rulan shot them an encouraging look and Dayle was staring wide-eyed at the black ceiling which was dotted with stars.  
  
"Whoa," he gasped, Skyler shook her head lightly and giggled. When they got to the table Skyler stood close to Yllie and they both prayed silently. Professor Brackshette started calling out names and first-years walked up to the stool, each sent to a house table, when they sat down they where greeted with friendly smiles.  
  
"Ryan Jameson" she called out and Ryan smiled confidently and walked up to the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head and after a couple of minutes it shouted,  
  
"Slytherin." Ryan smiled and walked down to the Slytherin table, Skyler looked at Yllie returned her look of shock. The two other boys where staring longingly at their housed friend.  
  
After a few more names where called out Dayle was called up. He walked up smirking and even before the hat touched his head it yelled,  
  
"Gryfindor!" Dayle's mouth dropped to the floor and his gaze turned to Ryan who was looking lost. Dayle walked down to the Gryfindor table, ignored the welcomes as he was trying to process that for the first time in five years he was away from his best friend.  
  
Yllie was the next one called, she was placed in Gryfindor too. Skyler linked arms with Rulan for comfort as Rulan looked between Ryan and Dayle worriedly. Skyler looked hopefully at Yllie, who was sat next to Dayle taking comfort in at least knowing one person,  
  
"Skyler Malfoy" Skyler looked at Rulan and gulped before standing up and walking to the stool, she sat down and the hat was placed upon her head. All the muttering between the house table's stopped as everybody looked at Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's daughter, one of the most legendary girls of the century.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Harry lay across the kitchen table, as Draco rummaged through the cupboards,  
  
"I'm starving," Draco whined and Harry rolled his eyes,  
  
"Gimmie a sec" Harry said, deciding to take pity on his husband and 'accio' in some pizza, he looked across the white marble kitchen and saw his wand laying deserted upon a cold work-surface,  
  
"Accio wand." He tried but nothing happened, Harry sighed and went back to lying on the table, "Oh well I tried." He muttered. Harry heard Draco mutter some things under his breath but was too tired to comment. After a few minutes he tasted some peanut-buttery on his lips, he licked his lips and his tongue met a cold, hard, peanut-butter covered spoon,  
  
"mmmm" he sighed as he lapped the creamy substance of the spoon, Draco sniggered and then shoved a spoonful of peanut-butter into his own mouth. They ate that until the jar was empty and Draco looked around the kitchen hopefully.  
  
"Well, what now?" Harry asked, his eyes closing slightly,  
  
"Sex, peanut-butter." Draco thought "I'm sure there was something more to that equation" Draco wondered aloud, Harry opened his eyes and thought,  
  
"Alcohol?" he ventured, but looked innocent as Draco shot him a look, "Geez just saying."  
  
It was a well known fact that Malfoy's didn't drink unless having a meal, drinking was beneath them and could also cause them to leak out information that could get themselves, and other people killed.  
  
"Sex.peanut-butter." Draco pondered aloud, Harry closed his eyes and was almost asleep when Draco pulled him to his feet,  
  
"I got it," he announced before pulling a confused and sleepy Harry into the living room, passing a house-elf as they went and ordering it to get some more peanut-butter, Draco pushed Harry onto the sofa and curled up next to him. Harry gave him a look that translated as 'What-the-fuck?!" and Draco explained,  
  
"Sex, Peanut-Butter and Quiditch." He laughed, before turning the TV onto a quiditch only channel and settling down to watch it.  
  
Within ten minutes Harry was curled up against Draco fast asleep.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Skyler breathed deeply as she registered what house she'd been called into, her gaze snapped towards Yllie who looked slightly cheerful. Skyler hoped her face mirrored that expression. With a heavy sigh she fixed her smile and walked down to the cheering Slytherin table.  
  
Skyler sat happily next to Ryan who smiled at her and welcomed her to the house. The older pupils where looking her over with approval and a couple of the girls gave her the tiniest hint of dislike, but then shook it off and smiled.  
  
It was only natural that by the final year she would rule the house as her father had, she was after all a Malfoy, even if she did have tainted blood.  
  
Skyler started talking lightly to Ryan, both still looking at Dayle and Yllie who where also sticking together over on the Gryfindor table. All four quietened as Rulan's name was called, Skyler crossed her fingers under the table, un-able to know that Yllie was doing the same,  
  
"Slytherin!" The hat called and Rulan jogged down to the Slytherin table and sat on the other side of Ryan, Skyler looked to Dayle who was looking completely lost and Yllie who was looking disappointed.  
  
"Sarah Weasley." The hat called, and the bushy haired girl with buck-teeth from before sat on the stool.  
  
"Gryfindor." The hat announced and Sarah walked down and sat next to Yllie. Skyler felt slightly left out as she looked over and saw the two talking, while next to her Rulan and Ryan where talking with two older Slytherins about the Quiditch Team.  
  
Skyler sighed and figured if she was in Slytherin she might as well enjoy it, she turned to face the other four boys and joined in the conversation. Just as the five were really getting into it there was a loud, distinct cough from the teachers table and a hush fell over the Great Hall.  
  
"Welcome first years," the man at the centre sneered, looking over each table and letting his gaze linger for a while upon Skyler,  
  
"I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts." He continued, his voice filled with a sarcastic confidence, the Gryfindor's were exchanging unreadable glances, the Ravenclaw's where smiling happily, the Hufflepuff's where staring longingly at the food and the Slytherins where silent with respect for the headmaster,  
  
"My name, is Professor Snape."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Notes-  
  
Okay of the chapters I've had to write so far this was the most difficult. The decision of her house was a big one and I had to think long and hard about it. But I thought and this option leaves me a lot more idea's.  
  
Thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooooo very, very much for your support, you guys rock!  
  
I'm glad you like it!  
  
If you like it, have some idea's or think I could do something better, please, please review and tell me, because I won't know if you don't tell me.  
  
Also if you like it please just take some time to say so because it makes my day ( (needless to say I don't have very interesting days).  
  
I'll probably be updating everyday but I have a lot of coursework to do and revision to do (my mock GCSE's are in December, ick!) but I'll still try and write what I can. Reviews will probably get me more motivated!  
  
Hehe, so review and have a nice day/night.  
  
Akasha xxx  
  
PS to answer somebody's question it's a combination of both stories. But Harry/Draco will have something important happening back home very, very soon! 


	4. Chapter 3 :: Decisions

Harry re-read the letter that he had received that very morning and sighed heavily. He felt Draco shift in the bed next to him and Harry was actually considering hiding the letter. But then decided against it, he stood up and walked towards the door,  
  
"mmm" Draco protested as his arm (which was resting across Harry's stomach) dropped limply onto the bed.  
  
"Breakfast." Harry explained, walking out.  
  
Draco opened his eyes, that was the second time that week Harry was awake before him, and it was worrying. Draco looked across to the beside table on Harry's side and saw a rolled piece of parchment, Draco looked at the door making sure his other half was clearly out of sight and made a grab for the letter.  
  
Draco scanned the letter and a grin spread across his face, "YES!" he shouted triumphantly, jumping up and down on the bed waving the letter above his head, he stopped and sat down sheepishly when he realised Harry was giggling in the doorway,  
  
"You..you read it then." Harry laughed, Draco's face glowed a bright red,  
  
"Yeah." He choked and that made Harry laugh even more. Harry walked over to the bed and pushed his blushing husband backwards, claiming his lips in a sensitive kiss, before rolling off Draco and lying beside him.  
  
"Slytherin. I can't believe it." Harry complained, a touch of annoyance on his voice,  
  
Draco looked at Harry turning serious "About the rest of the letter.."  
  
"Rest of the letter?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"From Snape." Draco said dryly,  
  
"Right." Harry nodded, worry clouding his face, "Let's not get into this."  
  
"Harry you say that every time" Draco sighed, "Just, talk to me."  
  
"Why talk," Harry smiled suggestively running his bare leg against Draco's, "When" Harry leaned over Draco and kissed him lightly, then pulled away "we" he kissed Draco's neck and dragged his tongue across the skin back to his lovers lips "can" he said, kissing Draco passionately. Draco kissed back but shortened the kiss and pushed Harry up,  
  
"Because it's important." Draco bit at Harry, getting frustrated, Harry scowled and rolled over, pulling the covers up to his chin moodily. "Fine. Act like a bloody two year old." Draco shouted, completely out of patience, he stood up and stormed out of the room.  
  
When he was in the kitchen, he leaned against the counter, which was cold against his bare skin, and looked around for some clothes, he saw a pair of black jeans strewn over the cooker, (which he thought could have been a fire-hazard, but while Harry's tongue is lower than the waist-line who would really pay attention to safety?) walked over to them muttering something about the house-elf's being idle bastards, then pulling them on and walking into the living room.  
  
He leaned into the over-stuffed chair and flicked on the muggle television, switching to a magical channel - MMTV (Magical Music Television) - and they where playing songs from 2001, 'The Weird Sisters' where playing, then that went off and 'The Real World' came on. Draco settled down and watched it.  
  
About an hour and a half later Harry walked into the room looking like he'd just lost his puppy,  
  
"Baby?" he tried innocently, Draco hid a grin and looked at him icily,  
  
"Potter." Harry flinched as Draco used his last name with all the vengeance of their school days,  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said, placing himself on Draco's knee "It's just - " Harry stopped and thought about what to say "hard."  
  
Draco turned his head and looked into Harry's emerald eyes, looking for his true emotion, it wasn't hard, even after twelve years Harry's eyes still revealed every emotion he was feeling.  
  
Finally Draco sighed "I know" a half smile found it's way to Harry's lips as he leaned in and kissed Draco. Raising an eyebrow when his husbands lips didn't move.  
  
"Talk." Draco ordered  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You want to?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry insisted, somewhat louder than before,  
  
"Harry. Snape may be the most powerful teacher at Hogwarts at this moment, but if something bad happened, they'd be bugger'd." Harry nodded slowly,  
  
"I couldn't do it. I couldn't manage all that." Harry reasoned, his eyes begging for Draco to change the subject. Draco shook his head, Harry was strong and didn't like sharing his feelings at all, but Draco liked hearing them.  
  
"You could do anything." Draco encouraged proudly, smiling slightly when Harry's ears turned pink, "Including being the headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Skyler groaned loudly as she heard the other girls moving around the dorm room,  
  
"Skyler. Get up." A girl called Rebecca encouraged, poking the un-moving lump that was Skyler Malfoy. "You'll be late. And it's the first day." She smiled, a little too happily for Skyler's taste.  
  
"Fine." She growled sticking her feet out of the end of the bed and gradually standing up, the other two girls in the dorm where twins, Abby and Tabby. They looked identical and were both busy fussing in the mirror, Rebecca gave them an annoyed look and turned to Skyler, who she'd obviously made a point of being friends with, connections and all that.  
  
Skyler frowned as she pulled on her robes, over her pyjamas, she didn't care. Rebecca sniggered and tossed Skyler's wand at her, with a flick of her bright red hair, Rebecca was out of the door.  
  
Skyler took her blonde hair out of the plats she'd had them in and brushed it out, then walked to the common room.  
  
"Hey Sky." Ryan, breaking the conversation he was having with Rulan,  
  
"Heya," Rulan smiled excitedly but then slouched in his chair slightly as the other Slytherin's glared at his happy attitude,  
  
"Hi." Skyler said dryly, staring down the older pupils who'd glared at her friend.  
  
"Come on then" one of the prefects announced to all the first years, who followed him out of the door.  
  
Skyler, Ryan and Rulan stayed at the back somewhat less eager to get to class,  
  
"What lesson is it first?" Ryan asked Skyler, who shrugged and looked at Rulan,  
  
"Potions..with the Gryfindors!" Rulan said, his smiled wavering as a few first years glared back at him again for his enthusiasm at mentioning the rival house,  
  
"Ok. Quiditch try out's are tomorrow, right?" Ryan confirmed and the other two nodded, "You trying out Sky? First years don't usually get in but might as well give it a shot."  
  
"Probably." Skyler replied un-interested, she was listening to the argument between the pupils in front of her,  
  
'Is too. My dad told me.' One boy hissed,  
  
'As if Snape would let Harry Potter take over Hogwarts,' another hissed back,  
  
'Would you argue with Harry Potter?!' another growled, the other two shook their heads, filled with disappointment, 'Well that's this school gone to hell' one replied,  
  
'I wouldn't say that, by the final year he wasn't much of a Gryfindor, besides his daughter's in Slytherin now' one reasoned,  
  
'His daughter's in Slytherin?' another boy asked, a confused expression on his face, the other three ignored him,  
  
'Not to mention his husband and father-in-law being two bad-ass Slytherins," another smirked,  
  
'Harry Potter's gay?' the confused boy gulped,  
  
'Oh Creevy do shut-up' the first boy sighed.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Notes-  
  
Hey, thanx for all the great reviews and not so great reviews, I appreciate them all (. In answer to Wesley The Dark Prince - Skyler is actually a real name and it means 'Learned One' :P  
  
Shinigami - the point I was trying to get at was that their loyal, I couldn't remember if it was either them or Hufflepuff's so I guessed. Sorry if it's wrong but Rowling doesn't say much about Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's.  
  
TigerBlak - Thanx for the advice.  
  
Kittylove - Thanx for talking 2 me on AOL. Ya made my boring wednesday night not so boring :P  
  
Akasha xxxxxxx PS, anyone fancy being my beta reader, if ya do email me at crazygirl8639467@aol.com 


	5. Chapter 4 :: A Visitor

Skyler walked down to the dungeons straight after lunch, on her own, on account that because she'd spent some time reading the letter her fathers had replied to her with earlier that morning. Now that she'd heard from them she suddenly was noticing their absence more that she had been since she left them yesterday.  
  
As she entered the Potions classroom, everybody stopped and turned around to see who'd opened the door; they were paired up with the Gryffindors for this lesson. Skyler looked at Yllie, who was sitting alone on one side, looking at her hopefully.  
  
Skyler scowled outwardly but was willing her friend to understand as she sat next to the Slytherin girl she had met that morning.  
  
"Sorry sir," she threw at Professor Snape, who frowned, but didn't deduct points from her, which annoyed the Gryffindors to no end on account that he had just taken 5 points off Garret Smith for being late.  
  
"Why are you late?" Rebecca asked quietly as Snape gave them the 'introduction' to Potions.  
  
"Reading," Skyler said back, a little too loudly. Snape stopped but appeared to ignore her as he continued talking.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry threw his head back against the sofa in pure frustration as he tried once more to explain to the newest house-elf how to make an English breakfast,  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked absently as he flopped down in a chair and ran a hand through his hair, picking up a pile off papers off the table and examining them carefully,  
  
"These bloody house-elves, they can make a bloody brilliant feast of everything you could ever want, but a bloody English breakfast is beyond them," Harry fumed. Draco nodded but didn't look up from the letter he was reading intently.  
  
"What?" Harry asked after he watched his husband stare at the paper for ten solid minutes.  
  
"Father and Mother want us to spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor," Draco said, still reading. Harry's mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"Can't we just send Sky and stay here?" Harry pleaded. Draco grinned and shook his head.  
  
"I need to talk to my father anyway, this is the perfect opportunity to do so." Harry 'hmphed' but stayed relatively quiet.  
  
It was a well known fact that Lucius and Narcissa couldn't bear Harry at all, however their son was their life and Lucius adored Skyler with an adoration only a grandfather could have. He tolerated Harry for one simple reason: he owed him, big time.  
  
When Voldemort's final days were upon the world, Harry had stood alone, all the other great wizards dead, including Dumbledore. Harry had gone past truth and had just killed, instead of being noble and true (much to Ron, Hermione and the rest of the world's disgust), Harry had gone around, killing everything that was in his way. Death-Eaters number decreased until few remained.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was one of those few. In the final battle, Lucius had bound Harry, torturing him for Voldemort's pleasure. For nearly seven hours Harry had endured the suffering, but he was eventually grateful. Because that stunt gave Harry the anger he needed to turn around and perform the most powerful Avada Kedavra curse anybody had ever seen, killing not only Voldemort, but the three remaining Death-Eaters around him.  
  
All except Lucius. When he was hunting, Harry had found the blonde haired Death-Eater lying on the floor, a younger blonde-haired teen whimpering over his fallen father. To spare Draco (his ex-boyfriend at the time), he had healed Lucius's wounds and then professed himself a complete bastard to Draco who took him back into open arms.  
  
After that, Harry changed a lot. No longer believing in good, since good had betrayed him and left him for dead as soon as they realized he was under Voldemort's power, Harry still fought the good fight, but only because the bad fight still seemed so damn intent on killing him and those he held dear.  
  
Ron and Hermione had not understood.  
  
Draco had. Completely without question.  
  
Harry was snapped pleasantly out of his memory's by the wonderful sensation of a tongue dragging across his neck,  
  
"Mmm," Harry moaned and he felt Draco chuckle against his skin.  
  
"Welcome back," Draco smiled, his voice husky with lust. For the first time, Harry realized the pressure between his legs and he shifted Draco's weight so his ass was resting on top of Harry's erection.  
  
Draco half-smiled before kissing Harry passionately, his hands disappearing downwards and un-fastening Harry's jeans. Lifting himself up, his tongue still battling with Harry's, Harry moved his jeans down and they dropped to his ankles. Draco completely removed his sweats and dropped to his knee's between Harry's bare legs.  
  
He moved his mouth to Harry's inner thigh and started biting his way up, stopping next to Harry's cock and then moving back down the other way. Harry moaned in frustration, his hands tangling in his lovers blonde hair, trying to guide his mouth to where it would be most appreciated.  
  
Draco smiled against Harry's skin. Before he ran his tongue up Harry's stiff cock, Harry hissed in a breath and Draco continued his pleasurable torture upon his husband. Harry's hands tightened in Draco's hair and, reluctantly, Draco pulled back. Harry gave him a questioning look but Draco kissed him instead of an answer. While their mouths were locked in a heated battle, Draco positioned himself so Harry's cock was at his entrance and, without warning, he dropped himself down onto his lover.  
  
Harry screamed Draco's name as Draco felt the pleasant feeling of being filled by his one true love.  
  
Within moments Draco was riding Harry's fiercely, while Harry stocked his hard-on lovingly in time with Draco's movements. It took very little time for them to come, both screaming each others names, Draco dropped forwards against Harry and the two love-birds sat like that for a long time.  
  
Neither wanting to move. Both completely content with where they were.  
  
That was, until they heard a soft knocking on the front door and a house- elf rushed into the room announcing they had a visitor.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry grumbled into Draco's neck,  
  
"Malfoy, sir, Lucius Malfoy." the elf replied,  
  
Draco's smile could light up the room at that point. 'Ever the daddy's boy,' Harry thought quietly to himself as he and Draco hurriedly put on some clothes, ignoring the sticky mess on their stomach's.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
-Notes-  
  
Hey guys I am SO SORRY, really I am I never intended to take this long to update, but this week and next week is my mock GCSE weeks (for all you people who don't know what they are, they are very important tests, if I don't do well here my GCSE's will go to hell!)  
  
Anyway again I say sorry. But I feel that little sex scene I gave you would say it better than anything I could say.  
  
Like I said I've been revising hard, and my daughter has been ill since Friday so my time has been divided between my studies and my lil angel, (.  
  
I'll try and update tomorrow between my French and RE exams (.  
  
Akasha xxxxx 


	6. Chapter 5 :: Memories

"Father," Draco beamed respectfully at his father's presence. The father/son vibe in the air made Harry smile. Even though everything that had happened, Lucius loved his son more than anything.  
  
"Draco," Lucius smiled proudly, hugging his son.  
  
Harry stood awkwardly to the side. "Lucius," he greeted his father-in-law dryly. Lucius nodded then dropped his outdoor robes upon a house-elf and made his way out of the hall and into the sitting room. Lucius seemed to look at each of the elegant chairs with care and scepticism. Finally, he sat gracefully in the chair that Draco and Harry had just.warmed up.  
  
Draco blushed furiously and Harry's ears turned pink as he looked away.  
  
"Draco, a word," Lucius demanded, glaring coldly at Harry. Draco gave his father a please-don't look, Lucius's glare melted into a half sneer. "Please," he spat out, although Harry knew it was forced, Draco felt better.  
  
Harry nodded and excused himself politely, making his way into the kitchen. He sat at the huge, expensive oak table and picked up a quill. He was about to put pen to parchment as he wondered, 'Would Skyler want to hear from her dad after so little time?' After much thought, Harry decided against it and wrote to somebody else instead:  
  
Ron, Hello Ron, long time, huh? Hope you and Hermione are well, and your girl, she must be what eleven now? Same age as Skyler. Draco's well, as am I. Skyler's in Slytherin - to prove your point ten years ago. Sirius and Remus are good. How is your family? Give my congratulations to Ginny, Seamus is a great guy. Are your parents well? Fred and George good? How about Percy and Penelope and their twins?  
  
Oh well, goodbye Ron. Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. It was a terrible thing that had happened between he, Ron and Hermione. He didn't even regard Hermione in the street anymore, but he and Ron still kept forced details, both wishing to remain friends but both afraid of what their other-halves might say.  
  
Harry looked at his watch and called Hedwig over. "Ron's office," he told her. He dare not send it to his house, where Hermione might find it.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other room, Lucius and his son where in rapt discussion,  
  
"But-but father, no, don't talk like that," Draco was pleading with his father, much like a little boy,  
  
"Draco, it's a matter of fact. You're mother is dying, son," Lucius insisted as tears streamed down Draco's otherwise unbreakable façade.  
  
"No," Draco choked as his father stood and wrapped his arms around his only son. "How long?" he sobbed against his father's silk robes. Lucius scowled, tears did not easily remove from silk.  
  
"About a year, hence why we would like to have you and Skyler at the manor for Christmas," Lucius explained, growing more concerned about his stained robes by the second.  
  
"And Harry," Draco insisted and Lucius merely nodded. Draco looked up into his father's icy eyes. "Don't you even care?" he asked his father, still resembling a small child.  
  
"Your mother and I have an arrangement, son. I love her, she loves me, we adore you. You are my primary concern, I will deal with my feelings in my own way," Lucius stated flatly. "You must deal in yours, however. I am not best suited to comfort you, son," Lucius confessed, his tone the same. Draco nodded against his father's strong shoulder.  
  
"Farewell, boy. I'll wait for your reply." Draco nodded and walked his father to the door. Lucius roughly grabbed his robes from a house-elf and swung them around his shoulders. Robes flapping around him in the wind, Lucius left Draco's home.  
  
Draco stood there watching after him, his façade broken and his resolve crumbled. Harry, having heard the door shut, walked into the main hall just in time to catch his husband, who fell against him sobbing.  
  
Harry didn't ask for an explanation, nor did he ask why Draco's father had left so abruptly, he merely picked his husband up with ease in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.  
  
Draco cried against Harry for hours, until he fell asleep, grateful for Harry's patience and understanding.  
  
When he was asleep, Harry pulled the covers up over his husband, tucked a pillow under his head and kissed his silvery hair. Before crawling into bed behind his husband, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and eventually fell asleep himself.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Before Harry and Draco knew what had happened, a month had flown by. Draco had repressed the news of his mother from Skyler, he had told Harry and they had decided together not to tell Skyler until the Christmas holidays. That way she could truly enjoy some time with her grandmother without the inevitable truth weighing heavily on her shoulders.  
  
Draco walked into the kitchen happily, leaving his husband asleep in their bed. Draco sat down at the table with the breakfast and coffee that the house-elves had gotten him, the familiar thoughts running though his mind.  
  
He knew what he wanted, he just didn't know if Harry wanted the same. Eventually, he walked into Skyler's bedroom and sat on her pink bed, looking around the empty room. Everywhere he looked, stuffed animals stared back at him, their eyes smiling.  
  
Draco shivered. 'Creepy' he thought. He walked over to the silvery bowl on her top shelf and pulled it down. In it were Harry's and his own memories of Skyler's birth and life so far. It had been Harry's idea.  
  
Draco sat on his daughters bed, the bowl on his knee. He gazed into it as memories spiralled to the surface, the first one being the day she was born. Draco was so absorbed in the memory, he failed to see Harry standing in the doorway, watching his every move.  
  
Harry knew Draco wanted a son. It was what he'd always known. Although he loved Skyler as much as a father could, she would never compare to Draco having a little boy to carry on the Malfoy legend.  
  
Harry wanted to suggest it but he didn't know if their friend would be willing to put herself through that again. Also, he didn't fully know whether he himself was ready for another child, he was just getting used to having Draco all to himself again.  
  
Having decided he'd waited long enough, he coughed loudly and Draco tore his gaze away from the memory and smiled at Harry. He stood and put the bowl away before walking over to his husband and laying his face in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Do you remember our first kiss?" Draco asked flatly. Harry nodded gently, unaware of where this was going.  
  
"Wanna watch it?" Draco lifted his head and raised his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
" 'Kay," Harry agreed, allowing himself to be pulled to his room and shoved on the bed as Draco took out their own silvery bowl.  
  
Harry and Draco watched it with rapt fascination as the clear surface bubbled and swirled, until Harry saw himself and his friend Milaca sitting snuggled up on a sofa. Harry was talking to Sirius through the flames.  
  
------------- Milaca had transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of the fifth year. Around the same time Harry's friends had noticed a change about his personality. It was true, Harry had changed, no longer was he the golden holier-than-thou hero. His complete outlook towards life had changed.  
  
Milaca and he had become friends, as Ron and Hermione started avoiding the two, and eventually stopped speaking to them altogether.  
  
Harry was telling Sirius about his last Quiditch game. Sirius was listening with interest and Milaca was sleeping, curled up against Harry's warm body.  
  
"And just as Malfoy was gonna grab the Snitch, it moved to get away and it just whizzed into my hand!" Harry concluded and Sirius cheered through the flames, his eyes falling on the blonde girl sleeping soundly against his godson.  
  
"You two look happy," he smiled. "You remind me of James and Lily," he pondered aloud. Harry almost choked on his own spit; he had yet to tell Sirius that he was gay, but Sirius was defiantly not getting the hints Harry had been throwing at him for almost a year.  
  
The door to the empty classroom moved and Sirius's face quickly disappeared. Harry fingered his wand through his robes and glared at the door.  
  
In walked Draco Malfoy. Harry scowled at the Slytherin, who looked towards a sleeping Milaca.  
  
"I need her," Draco hissed pointing to Milaca. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You can't have her," he spat back.  
  
"Eat it, Potter," Draco leered. "This is serious."  
  
"Fine, Malfoy, you wake her," Harry growled turning away from Draco--------- ----  
  
A sudden noise snapped the two out of the memory. Draco looked at his husband, who shrugged. There was another bang and, without a second thought, both men ran to the sound. What they found there surprised them both.  
  
"Ron?!" Harry choked, confusion masking his handsome features.  
  
"What do you want, Weasel?" Draco sneered. Ron glared at Draco and was about to say something when Harry interrupted.  
  
"Does Hermione know?"  
  
"No" was the reply as Ron dusted off his robes. "I Apparated here from work. I got your letter, Harry. I need to talk to you in person, though."  
  
"Letter?!" Draco asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Harry, who shook his head and gave Draco the 'not-now' look.  
  
"Right. Come into the living room," Harry suggested, still trying to work out the situation. Draco watched Ron hatefully but stayed quiet.  
  
For this, Harry was grateful.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
-Notes-  
  
Again I feel I took to long for this chapter. Neither of my beta's have got back to me on the last chapter yet so again if this is bad grammar please excuse it! It will be updated when at least on of my beta's comes through!  
  
Nothing on Skyler this time sorry, this is much to my wanting to make this a very Harry/Draco story with only snippets of Skyler, sorry.  
  
She'll be back come Christmas don't you worry!  
  
Thanks to all of you who mentioned my exams in you're reviews it really helped calm me down, and my daughter is all better now! ( I still have exams next week however, **sigh**.  
  
Anyways, please review and tell me what you would like to see in the story, or idea's, or anything at all really!  
  
- Akasha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	7. Chapter 6 :: No choice

Ron sat down edgily upon the seat nearest the window. Harry came in and sat opposite him, politely.  
  
"So," Harry prompted, looking through the door and watching his husband go up the huge marble stairs.  
  
"Well, you see, it's about ." Ron started, feeling very foolish. "Well, you know, 'Mione is head of the ministry now," Ron cringed, knowing, mentioning that was probably the best thing ever. "Since you, ya know, killed You-Know Who-"  
  
"Ron, he's been bloody dead for about twelve years now. You can say his bloody name," Harry sighed. Ron went bright red and looked at the floor.  
  
"Well, you see, somebody has decided to, ah well, how do I say this? They want to take his place, so to speak." Ron paused as Harry had slumped back into his chair with his hand over his face. "Er, Harry?" Ron gulped, right before Harry stood up and exploded.  
  
"LET ME FUCKING GUESS!" he bellowed to the air around him. " THEY WANT ME TO GO OUT RISK MY LIFE AND KILL THEM AGAIN, JUST BECAUSE I KILLED FUCKING VOLDEMORT?!" Harry was seething, pacing up and down the living room, hitting his fist into his hand, and occasionally the sofa.  
  
"Well, Hermio-" Ron started cautiously.  
  
"YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING GET ANY OF THIS DO YOU? BESIDES YOU AND HER COULDN'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT IF I WAS ALIVE, OR FUCKING DEAD!" Harry screamed to Ron's face. "IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, SHE DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING MAKE SURE I WAS ALL RIGHT AFTER I CAME BACK! THE FIRST THING SHE ASKED WAS 'IS HE DEAD?' FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"  
  
Ron shrunk into the chair. Harry was inches from his face, when suddenly there were arms around Harry and Harry was moving away. Ron took the situation in and saw Draco turning Harry around and whispering in his ears. Harry's hands where still balled into fists. Ron opened his mouth to thank Draco but shut up as soon as he saw the death glare the blonde was throwing at him.  
  
"Harry, I came to emphasise the importance of the letters the Ministry have been sending you," Ron said with a feigned professionalism. Draco was still shooting daggers at him, but what was more worrying to Ron was that Harry had turned around and was giving him a cold stare.  
  
"They want me to be Headmaster of Hogwarts," he confirmed dryly, his hand clenching Draco's. Draco flinched inwardly but remained calm, knowing that his husband needed it right now - and for Harry, he could live with some pain. "Give me one good reason," Harry said ironically,  
  
Ron took a deep breath. He hadn't wanted to do this, but he feared it was the only way. "Because you're daughter is at Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Quote (From a nice girl **cough, cough** called Hyacinth **giggle** who reviewed)- OK. You have a DAUGHTER?!?!?!?! You are an adult yet you spend your free time writing crappy fanfics. Have you no shame? You're an adult who can't spell, use grammar, or write. Sayonara, sucker. - End Quote.  
  
I wanna clear something up right now, I'm not an adult - for any of you thinking otherwise, I'm 15!  
  
Anyway....(...there you have it! A plot ** gasps, then stares at it, pokes at it a bit, then shrugs** maybe somebody who's had one before could advise me what to do with it??  
  
To the reviewers: YOU ROCK - you get me motivated to write this, even now, after I've so pathetically failed my mathematics exam! You always cheer me up :D  
  
Also any idea's you have are totally welcome..(  
  
Akasha xxxxxx 


	8. Chapter 7 :: Time Limit

"Are you threatening me?" Harry growled angrily at his former friend.  
  
"N-no," Ron stammered nervously under the heavy, unfriendly looks Harry and Draco were boring into him. Ron decided that Draco was his best bet at the moment, because whereas Harry lost his temper quite frequently, Draco never seemed to. Although Ron knew deep down, that he probably had. He'd seen the results of Draco's bad mood in their seventh year at Hogwarts - it was something Ron did not ever want to see again.  
  
"I was just merely stating a fact..." Ron explained, hurriedly.  
  
"So you've all been sat there, waiting for Skyler to go to Hogwarts so you could throw it back in my face?" Harry pondered aloud, his fists clenching in Draco's hands. Draco whispered something calming into his ear, his eyes not leaving Ron's. It seemed to do the trick however as Harry relaxed slightly.  
  
"H-Harry, it's not l-like that..." Ron pleaded, his brown eyes wide with desperation. "It's.w-we're all w-worried about our children, n-now, that.well, never mind." Ron averted his eyes. They landed on a portrait of Skyler hanging above the fireplace. She was smiling and cuddling her teddy bear. She couldn't have more than six at the time.  
  
Harry's gaze remained on Ron, his lips drawn into a tight line, but Draco looked curious.  
  
"Never mind what, Weasel?" Draco demanded. Harry's gaze was still as cold as ice, boring into the redhead.  
  
"I-I cant say," Ron whined, his eyes pleading with the men looking down at him. "All I can is that Snape is a good wizard, but he won't be able to resist what lies ahead."  
  
Harry sighed, leaning against Draco in a tired defeat. "I will have decided by Christmas," Harry stated. "Do not try to contact me before the end of Christmas break, otherwise I will forget I even considered it."  
  
Ron nodded slowly before excusing himself and practically sprinting for the back door.  
  
Draco pulled away from his husband and looked at him, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"Don't say it," Harry pleaded as Draco's smirk turned into a full smile.  
  
"Professor Potter," Draco giggled, laughing insanely. Harry let out a yelp that sounded more like an escaped giggle, then he dropped on Draco's lap and faked a sob.  
  
"Oh, dear God," Harry said, his voice muffled from Draco's shoulder. Then his head snapped up and he looked into Draco's eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow, then realisation dawned on him and his face became contorted with panic.  
  
"OH NO!" He protested, standing up quickly, causing Harry to slide onto the floor.  
  
"Oh, come on, baby, you could work DADA!" Harry laughed, suddenly liking the idea.  
  
"No," Draco replied, trying to sound firm, but actually more pleading. "Please," he added as an afterthought, gulping loudly, knowing from experience that what Harry wanted, Harry got.  
  
"Well, we'll see," Harry smiled, getting fed up of Draco backing away from his touches already. "But you'll have to do something to." Harry looked at Draco innocently, "take my mind off it." Harry batted his eyelashes and Draco burst into laughter, before walking over to Harry, snaking a hand around his waist and pulling his husband to him.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Draco agreed, sweeping Harry into his arms and carrying him up the stairs.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Skyler dropped unhappily into a chair, glaring at Rebecca, whose hair was windblown and messy.  
  
"You did great," Becca told her enthusiastically.  
  
"I fell off!" Skyler whined, her head in her hands. "Everybody laughed."  
  
"Nobody laughed. You caught the Snitch." Becca gasped, surprised about how her friend could be so bummed. "If you don't get on the team, they're idiots. Besides, my mum says Harry Potter fell of his broom every time he caught the Snitch-" Becca stopped and smiled. "Oh yeah, guess you knew."  
  
The two girls giggled and Skyler sighed, trying to release all the tension.  
  
"Yeah, he still falls off now," she laughed, remembering the last time she had watched her parents play. They hadn't even played properly; they'd just let the Snitch out and saw who got it first.  
  
Harry had gone flying, slammed into Draco's broom and the two had ended up in a heap on the floor. Caught between their bodies was the Snitch.  
  
Rebecca smiled and sat down cross legged on the cold dungeon floor.  
  
"Where're the boys?" she asked, looking around. Neither of the boys had made an appearance since the Headmaster had shouted at them. In the month they had been at Hogwarts, they had learned that a Slytherin in trouble was a very rare occurrence.  
  
Skyler was running her wand through her fingers, wondering what her parents were up to.  
  
"What's up now?" Becca asked, pulled a sweet from her robe and stuffing it into her mouth.  
  
"Just wondering what's happening at home," Skyler sighed. Becca nodded; she too was having this very problem.  
  
"Lets see," she gasped, remembering a spell her father had taught her, just in case she had missed them, though her mother had scolded him and told him that 'her' daughter was not that sentimental and would be fine.  
  
Rebecca pulled out her wand and drew an imaginary circle on the floor. After that she tapped the circle three times and said, "Mirroer Incasie." The circle started swirling until a clear picture was visible. It showed two very posh people sitting in very expensive leather chairs, talking to two other people whose backs were to the picture.  
  
"Oh, a meeting," Rebecca giggled. "I've never seen one of their meetings before," she chuckled watching intently; Skyler, however, was mimicking her friend's earlier movements and drew the same circle.  
  
The circle swirled and started coming into focus. Becca looked over and into the circle; she squinted and then laughed,  
  
"Sky, why are your parents in bed at this time of the day?" she smirked Skyler squinted as well. She tried to make out what they were doing. As the picture came more into focus, she saw the figures were moving.  
  
Both girls stared at them, trying to figure out what they were doing as the picture kept going blurry.  
  
Just then they caught a glimpse of Draco, kissing Harry. The sheets must have fallen off because suddenly the picture was filled with a lot of skin. Skyler blushed and threw a pillow over the circle, completely in shock.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she yelped. Becca, who was looking confused, raised an eyebrow. Finally it clicked, from what little she had learnt about sex, she gasped.  
  
"OHHH, so that's why it was blurry," she sighed, as she laughed at her best friend's pale, grossed out state. "I didn't think it looked that ba-" she started. She stopped short when a pillow flew through the air and connected with her head. She glared at Skyler, but said nothing more about the subject.  
  
Her friend looked horrified enough for one day.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ -Notes-  
  
First off - MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
  
Second off - Thank you for all of the reviews. You're all so good to me! I don't deserve it.**giggles**..okay yes I do **needs extra-wide doorways to fit her massive head through**  
  
And on requests -  
  
Tigerblak - Thanx hon, great idea, I think I might use something similar to that - only Voldemort won't be back.in person anyway! *Wink*  
  
The rest of you who have mentioned knowing more about the Rom/Hermione/Harry bust up - all will be revealed as you want (. I just wanna get the ball rolling so-to-speak and then we'll be delving more into the past! I actually have to write a prequel to this - I have one on my comp so I know where I'm coming from.  
  
Maybe I'll post it on ff.net in the future!  
  
Thanx for all you're support in regard to my exams! And all you're comments about the flamer. You make me feel so much better, THANK YOU.  
  
Until next update (hopefully very soon since my exams have finished).  
  
- Akasha xxxxxxx 


	9. Chapter 8 :: Just A Week

The Christmas holidays came way too early for Harry. Not only did he have the pressure of the Ministry subtly breathing down his neck, his biggest fear was merely a week away.  
  
Spending three weeks at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Harry shuddered but continued pondering in silence. It was bugging Draco, which is why he continued. Draco had been acting excitedly for far too long, dragging Harry out looking for new robes, Christmas gifts, even puppies!  
  
Christmas gifts that didn't move he could handle, but when Draco had started talking about getting Skyler a puppy or a kitten, Harry had just had to draw the line.  
  
A puppy, indeed. Harry snorted, and suddenly he had the attention of a very handsome blonde looking his way,  
  
"You snorted." Draco announced, looking disgusted.  
  
"So?" Harry replied, trying to keep a straight face (Draco's disgusted look was rather amusing).  
  
Draco glared some, but got bored and continued reading his book, until he was again disturbed by a large package hitting him square in the back of the head.  
  
"Fuck," he hissed, picking up the parcel and rubbing the back of his head tenderly. "You need a new bird, not one that hates me," he spat, picking the box up as if to throw it at an old Hedwig. Harry scowled.  
  
Hedwig very possibly tried to aim for Harry's shoulder, but ended up behind the couch. Harry cringed. Draco chuckled.  
  
"She likes you. Okay, no, she really doesn't. I respect you too much to lie to you," Harry confessed, helping his very flustered bird back into her cage. Draco pouted and started fiddling with the package.  
  
He tipped it over and pulled at the brown paper. It came off and what was first mistaken for a box, was actually about 1,000 pieces of paper piled into a stack.  
  
"What's that?" Harry inquired, craning his neck to try and see that object. He heard Draco laugh and walked over.  
  
"It's Skyler's Christmas wish list." Harry laughed nervously, picking up some of the paper.  
  
"A PONY?!" Harry yelped loudly, shooting a worried glance at Draco.  
  
"Oh, Harry, calm down," Draco drawled, flipping through. "She gets better later, see?" He gestured to something on the thirteenth page. "A Ferrari."  
  
"Why does she want a car?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just what I was thinking. She has a perfectly good muggle bike," Draco started.  
  
"I meant, dearest," Harry laughed, "she's eleven, she can't drive."  
  
Draco looked blankly at Harry. "She can't what?" he asked, genuinely confused. This made Harry laugh harder. He leaned in to kiss his husband. Just as Draco's hand touched the back of Harry's neck, he pulled away.  
  
"I believe we have some shopping to do." and with that, Harry's wand was raised and he Apparated away. Draco 'hmph'd' and followed suit.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
When in Diagon Ally, Draco cursed loudly. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Draco looked for a while, but soon gave up and wandered towards the bookstore. On his way there, he almost bumped into a red headed woman.  
  
"Draco!" she yelped, just as he went to step on her.  
  
"Sorry." Draco said, his attention focused on something else. Just then his head snapped around to where the girl stood, looking evilly at him, "Ginny." Ginny Creevey glared at him. He shook it off and said goodbye, completely ignoring the child that stood beside her.  
  
"Bastard," she growled under her breath.  
  
"I heard that," Draco spat, managing to catch a glimpse of her before she scampered off into the crowd.  
  
Draco walked into the bookstore and walked towards the stairs, heading to where the not-so-noble books where kept. As he reached the top, a smile crossed his lips as a familiar black-haired man stood there, his head buried in a book,  
  
"So this is where you disappeared too." Draco breathed. Harry sucked in a breath as he felt Draco's hands on his waist. He melted against his husband for a second, then tensed and pulled his wand out. Draco yelped as his vision went blurry. He could barely see Harry running down the stairs.  
  
Draco made a low growling sound, before leaning against the bookcase behind him and waiting for the spell to wear off, or Harry to come back, whichever happened first.  
  
Harry ran back up the stairs, a gift wrapped parcel in his cauldron and a very upset Draco in front of him,  
  
"Sorry, baby." he smiled, removing the spell. As soon as Draco's eyes focused again, he sent Harry a death glare.  
  
Harry gulped and crept towards Draco. Placing his cauldron on the single chair next to him, Harry rested his arms on his husband's shoulders.  
  
He moved forwards, his lips coming closer to Draco's, but Draco turned his head, causing Harry's lips to crash into his cheek. Harry shook his head. Then grabbed the cauldron and Apparated away.  
  
Draco swore under his breath, ignoring the hard-on that he had from Harry being up against him. He stormed off out of the store, in a way that only a Malfoy could.  
  
A way that made all other wizards and witches move aside and let him pass without comment.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!!  
  
I would just like to dedicate this chapter in memory to my best friends sister who died in hospital late last night as the result of an overdose.  
  
All my thoughts are with you Lisa, you are missed already.  
  
To the reviewers, thank you and my apologies that I didn't update over xmas, a busy time you know? So I give you this chapter, on the last day of 2002! Have a great night everybody and I'll see you all in the new year!!!!  
  
- Akasha xxxxxxxxxxxx 


	10. Chapter 9 :: End Of Term

The entire of Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement. Eleven-year-olds through to eighteen-year-olds all running around, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. Skyler sat calmly in her dorm.  
  
She was not expected to get the train back. Getting it there was tradition, but she had been informed by her father that a Malfoy 'never' got the Hogwarts Express more than once. So she waited, patiently, for the message to come that her carriage was here.  
  
While she was gazing into the fire, a house elf appeared next to her, looking at her awkwardly.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy? Your carriage is here," it said, tilting its head towards the fire, to see what held the Slytherin's attention.  
  
"Thank you." Skyler nodded and stood.  
  
As she walked up the stairs of the usually crowded school, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the students who didn't leave for Christmas break. Her dad had spent hours telling her the stories of mischief he and his friends used to get in to when the school was near-abandoned. The stories had stopped at his sixth year; she guessed that her father had calmed him down.  
  
Harry had told her that 'he was too busy to get into trouble' but Skyler was too young to get the implications of that.  
  
When Skyler walked out of the doors, she was surprised to see an unfamiliar carriage awaiting her. Edgily, she walked towards it. The driver smiled at her, bid her good morning, and opened the door.  
  
Skyler climbed in, her long blonde hair blowing behind her as the wind flapped around.  
  
_______________________________________________________________ (10:45am)  
  
Harry plunged his tongue deep into the depths of Draco's mouth once more, a thin film of sweat covering both their chests. Draco's deep red silk shirt hung open but the material clung tightly to his arms, emphasising his muscles.  
  
Harry straddled his hips, his cock grinding into Draco's every time the limousine hit a bump in the road.  
  
With a grunt, Draco pushed Harry aside and was back on top again.  
  
They had been doing this for some time since the limo had left the mansion, the driver was getting a little disgruntled by the muffled sounds from the back, he'd even put the soundproof window up, and still he heard everything.  
  
Draco moved to the side of Harry's head and ran his tongue up the shell of Harry's ear. Harry moaned in response.  
  
Draco nibbled at the ear, thoroughly enjoying the little sounds Harry was making. As Harry tilted his head to give Draco even better access to his ear, Harry glanced out of the tinted window and say Malfoy Manor in the distance.  
  
In his shock, he threw Draco off him, who let out a surprised yelp and looked up at Harry from the floor.  
  
Harry hurriedly fastened up his pants and indicated to the window. Draco's eyes widened and he started frantically looking for their robes, while fastening his shirt.  
  
By the time they pulled up to the mansion, they looked as good as they had when they first left the house. Lucius and Nacrissa were waiting by the grand entrance.  
  
A smile spread over Draco's face and he got out of the limo. Harry could see the inner turmoil of Draco wanting to run up to his dad and jump on him like he used to and wanting to appear mature. He chose the latter.  
  
"Father," Draco grinned, walking up to Lucius. The two hugged briefly, then Draco turned to his mother, who looked as good as always, despite her condition.  
  
She threw her arms around her son. Harry heard a sob, but Draco and Lucius ignored it, not wanted to breach that subject quite so soon.  
  
"Harry," Lucius glared, a disgusted look in his eyes.  
  
"Lucius," Harry said, a certain threatening tone to his voice, which made Draco shoot him a warning look.  
  
As for greetings, that was it. The four walked into the house, Draco talked excitedly with his father, and Harry sat awkwardly next to Narcissa, nodding as she commented on almost everything, trying to make conversation.  
  
____________________________________________________ (9:23am) Skyler sat in the carriage, twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she asked the driver impatiently,  
  
"Not yet, miss, but enjoy the scenery, I mean, take a look at that large house on the hill for instance," The driver chuckled. Skyler sulked, her eyes, however, glancing to the suggested destination.  
  
"GRANDPA!!!" she screamed, jumping from her seat to the window. She started jumping around in the back, making herself look tidy for her grandparents. "Are my parents there?" she demanded of the driver. He nodded gently and she let out another little scream in response.  
  
By the time the driver pulled up to the house, he was suffering from the start of a migraine.  
  
Skyler jumped out of the carriage as soon as it stopped. She ran up the stone steps at full speed and skid to a halt in front of the two heavy doors and started playing with the magical doorbell.  
  
Two seconds later, a house-elf answered the door, but was pushed rudely aside as Lucius ran to the door. He grabbed his granddaughter and lifted her into a hug. She giggled and hugged him back tightly.  
  
Then he put her down, straightened his clothes, and made sure nobody saw that momentary display of affections.  
  
Skyler grabbed his hand and dragged him to the main lounge, where she saw her grandmother.  
  
"Where's Father?"  
  
"He's not here yet, sweetheart," Narcissa smiled. Skyler ran to her and gave her a hug, before running back to Lucius and jumping on his back.  
  
"Where's the tree, Grandpa?"  
  
"Skyler." Lucius hushed her, "Remember, only call me that when we're alone!" Lucius reminded her, looking at his wife with a certain embarrassment. She just laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Okay, Gramps," Skyler teased. Lucius looked horrified, however. "I was kidding," Skyler quickly added, knowing that although she could get away with more than anybody else, there were still limits.  
  
"Come on, then," Lucius backed up to the couch so his granddaughter could jump off, "I'll show you the Christmas room"  
  
As they walked out, Narcissa laughed, Lucius never showed anyone around the rooms in person, until the day he met Skyler.  
  
About an hour later, when the three were sitting in the lounge again, Skyler jumping on the sofa, and the house-elves looking horrified as their neatly groomed sofa was ruined. None dare say a word though; Lucius would have their heads.  
  
A new house-elf came in, announcing the arrival of Harry and Draco. Nacrissa stood, going to greet her son and her son's partner.  
  
Lucius laughed and shooed Skyler upstairs, so they could surprise Draco.  
  
They stood by the front door and waited. The limo pulled up, but it was about a minute before either man got out.  
  
Lucius thanked the lord the windows were tinted.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Skyler crept down the stairs, listening for any indication that her Granddad was ready for her. In a matter of seconds, she heard him excuse himself and walk into the grand hall.  
  
She looked at him hopefully, and he smiled. He inclined his head towards the door and she went bounding in, top-speed.  
  
"DAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" she screamed, jumping into Draco's arms. He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head gently.  
  
Harry was on his feet standing next to Draco. Skyler leaned over and hugged him tightly, and he kissed her head as well,  
  
"Have a nice term?" Draco asked her, fiddling slightly with her messy hair. Harry swatted Draco's hand away.  
  
"Let the girl be!" he sighed. Draco pouted, but then looked back at Skyler.  
  
"Come on, we want all the details," Harry prodded and Draco laughed. They all sat down and Skyler indulged them with enough information to make them regret the question.  
  
Not forgetting the famous 'seeing circle', which made both Harry and Draco blush for about an hour. Not to mention the comment from Lucius about them having separate rooms.  
  
Harry hoped he was kidding.  
  
He didn't fancy a midnight rendezvous like last time.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Hey guys. Sorry about the very, very long wait, but I've been on holiday, to lovely Florida. Also I'm very busy working on my website, which isn't up yet, but when it is, you'll be the first to know.  
  
Also my Lord Of The Rings obsession is growing back, so if any of y'all like Legolas/Aragorn slash, keep checking, I'll be writing some soon :D  
  
I already have the next chapter of this in the making, so it'll be up within a couple of days.  
  
I wanna say major thank-you's to all you guys who kept reviewing, you guys are awesome and without I probably would have given this story up, but I haven't and I know I've been slow with the chapters lately, but I'm trying desperately to change this.  
  
Thanx a lot every1.  
  
- Akasha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	11. Chapter 10 :: Christmas Eve

Harry lay on his bed, reading a book, not a particularly interesting one, but something to pass the time nonetheless.  
  
Three days it had been, since he had kissed Draco. It was Christmas Eve, and still nothing. He was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
The entire time Lucius, Draco, and Skyler had been busy entertaining each other, and Harry was left abandoned upstairs. Gradually working his way through the infamous Malfoy library.  
  
A knock at the door made him look up. "C'min," Harry shouted. The door opened and Skyler came running in.  
  
"Daddy, are you coming to Diagon Alley with me and Grandpa, Daddy?" Harry chuckled at the mental image of Lucius as a 'Grandpa'.  
  
"No, sweetheart, I'll stay home."  
  
"Yes, I think I will too," a smooth voice came from the doorway. Harry glared at his husband.  
  
"But-" Skyler started.  
  
"You'll have Grandfather and Grandmother" Draco added. Skyler pouted and sighed.  
  
"Fine," she spat sulkily and stormed out the room.  
  
Draco shut the door. "Merry Christmas," he smirked at Harry, who ignored him and went back to his book. Draco smirked, thanking the powers-that-be that his parents had gone out with his daughter, leaving the house deserted. He walked to the edge of the bed and ran his hands up Harry's long legs.  
  
Harry shifted but did not look at Draco. Draco pulled the book out of Harry's hands and looked at him.  
  
His green eyes shone with frustration, anger and excitement, a look that could make Draco cream his pants with nothing more.  
  
Draco crept over Harry so their bodies where pressed together. Harry stifled a moan as Draco ground his hips into Harry's.  
  
Draco was slightly disappointed that Harry was being so stubborn, but didn't miss the fact the Harry had spread his legs slightly, so their cocks sat closer together. Draco leaned forwards and just as Harry thought he was finally going to be kissed, Draco's lips landed on his neck.  
  
As Draco sucked gently at the skin of his husband's neck, he ground his erection into Harry's and was grateful when Harry let out a loud moan. Harry moved his own hips against Draco's and Draco smiled.  
  
He moved his head up and captured Harry's lips, for the first time in days.  
  
It felt completely new, he revelled in Harry's taste. He'd completely forgotten how good he tasted. He'd missed this so much.  
  
But for the first time he realised just how much he missed everything else as well.  
  
Draco sat up on Harry, his legs straddling Harry's waist as he roughly pulled Harry's shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere as Draco saw the golden shimmer of a suntan that covered Harry's muscled chest. Draco moved down his lover, his lips closed around one of Harry's nipples and he licked, nibbled and sucked in time to Harry's breathing. When that one was sufficiently hard, he moved to the other. Tasting the spicy flavour of Harry, and loving every second of it.  
  
Harry's breathing was hard and he was finding it hard to think at all, because all the blood from his brain was currently rushing somewhere else. Draco's soft tongue felt like heaven on his skin, but he desperately needed his husband's attention lower than his nipples.  
  
Draco moved down Harry's body, running his tongue carefully over every muscle he could find. When he got to the waistband of Harry's pants, he undid the button, and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, smirking at Harry's desperate looks as he did this slowly.  
  
He was a tease, and he loved it.  
  
Draco lifted Harry's hips and pulled the trousers completely off, taking Harry's boxers with him.  
  
Harry's stood straight, painfully hard, pre-cum already leaking. With one last look into his husband's eyes, Draco licked his tongue over the head of Harry's cock. He took it into his mouth and sucked gently. Harry screamed.  
  
'Good job they went out' Draco thought, as the salty taste of Harry's pre- cum swirled in his mouth. Harry hand tangled in Draco's hair, and with a deep breath Draco took as much of Harry in as he could. He felt Harry tense, heard his scream, and relaxed his throat as Harry's cum filled his mouth.  
  
Draco pulled away and kissed Harry passionately, Harry's tongue dominating his mouth, tasting himself mixed with his partner.  
  
Through all of this Draco had ignored the aching of his hard-on but now it was becoming unbearable.  
  
Harry sat up and pulled Draco's shirt over his chest. They kissed once more as Harry's hands ran down Draco's back and to the waistline of his jeans. As he pulled them down, he realised his husband had 'gone commando'.  
  
Draco moaned against his husband's mouth as the cool air of the room hit his dick, Harry pulled away from Draco's mouth and lay on the bed, Draco pulled his jeans completely off.  
  
Draco managed to hold off long enough for Harry to 'Accio' some lubricant to their room. As soon as it was in his hand, Draco coated his fingers in it and moved them inside of Harry. Harry breathed deeply as Draco added another finger and another. Soon Draco moved. He covered his cock in lube, then tossed it aside.  
  
He leaned over Harry. Harry placed his feet on Draco's shoulders, and Draco moved himself to Harry's entrance. With one long thrust, Draco was inside Harry, just that feeling almost made Draco cum; he was so hard he knew he wouldn't be able to last very long.  
  
He started moving in and out of Harry, as Harry stroked his hardening cock in time with the thrusts.  
  
It wasn't long before Draco was emptying himself inside Harry, screaming loudly as he did it. This made Harry cum as well and Draco collapsed against Harry's legs. After he got his breath back, he rolled over and off Harry. Harry closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He lifted his arm and draped it around Draco's shoulders, who snuggled to him as close as he could.  
  
"How long before they get back?" Harry asked, his breath still slightly ragged.  
  
"Oh," Draco breathed. "Hours," he answered, snuggling up to Harry even more, but suddenly, neither of them was out of energy any more.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Hey guys, see I'm back in the swing of things now, punching out chappie's like there's no tomorrow! Hehe, the next one should be in a couple of days, I just have 2 write it, send it to my awesome beta and post it :).  
  
I wanna dedicate this chapter to my Beta because she is totally awesome. She's really helpful and without her..well my chapters would be un- readable. So you guys should thank her to.  
  
Jordan - You didn't have to wait very long did ya.  
  
Katy Kinneas - thx for the support hun, much appreciated.  
  
Tiny Chelle - Awwwww I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait that long. Oh well, here's some more :)  
  
pinki - was that to your approval?  
  
Thanx y'all, Akasha  
  
PS. Be nice, that's the longest sex scene I've ever written (it took me most of Thursday) so I'm very fragile. I'd like to know if ya liked it.  
  
Please Review. Makes my day. 


	12. Chapter 11 :: Merry Christmas

Skyler lay in bed. The sun had long set and the moon was shining brightly through the open window. She didn't fully believe in Santa Claus anymore but it was still a nice idea.  
  
She was tired, she knew she was, but no matter how tired, she couldn't fall asleep due to the excitement bubbling in her stomach.  
  
Lucius had kept her out all day. It almost seemed like he feared coming back. When they had returned, he'd told Skyler to run ahead and ring the doorbell a lot, 'since she loved it so much'.  
  
Skyler turned over in the pink king-size bed she had there. She was fighting the urge to run into her parents' room and jump all over them, then go and open her presents. She looked at the clock; it read 4:25am.  
  
Skyler watched the clock, never remembering when a minute had taken so long to go by.  
  
'C'mon,' she whispered harshly under her breath. She rolled over in frustration, wishing the time would just pass and trying to remember a spell that might work. Just as she was drifting off, there was a light knocking at the door, Skyler sat up quickly, now wide-awake again.  
  
She whispered, "Come in"  
  
Skyler watched with baited breath as the door opened slowly, a part of her was silently hoping that it would be Santa, even though the sensible part was laughing at it.  
  
Lucius walked in, his presence filling the room the second he stepped over the threshold.  
  
"Why are you still awake, young lady?" Lucius scolded playfully,  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Skyler answered truthfully, "But why are you awake, grandpa?"  
  
Lucius chuckled. "I guess I was excited, too. How about you and I go downstairs and have some hot chocolate?" At the mention of her favourite drink, Skyler's face lit up and she hopped out of bed and followed Lucius downstairs, now desperate for Hot Chocolate as only her grandpa could make.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
As usual, Draco was up before Harry.  
  
In fact, today, Draco was up, showered, dressed and ready to go downstairs without Harry. Had it been a normal day, he would, but it being Christmas he knew Skyler would be highly disappointed if he went down, so they had to wait longer for Harry.  
  
So, Draco convinced himself, waking his husband up was a completely selfless act and he would take no pleasure in it at all.  
  
So, Draco continued to take no pleasure in crawling up on top of Harry, wiping the messy black hair to the side of his face, straddling his hips and leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
Harry groaned and reached for a pillow, which he then placed over his face.  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
'Nobody ignores a Malfoy,' Draco chided in his own mind.  
  
With a quick whistle, there was a house-elf standing next to him with a pitcher of ice-cold water. Draco looked at the water, at Harry's pillow- covered head and then at the house-elf who was looking at him disapprovingly.  
  
"It's for Skyler," Draco explained. The house-elf arched an eyebrow and shook its head silently.  
  
Draco counted to three and then proceeded to empty the pitcher's contents onto Harry's side of the bed. As the cold water soaked through the thin silk sheets, Harry's eyes shot open and, in a move to get away from the offending coldness, Draco was thrown off Harry and onto the floor.  
  
Harry stood at the side of the bed, teeth chattering, arms wrapped around himself and his eyes fixed in a death glare aimed at Draco. Draco sat on the floor, some of his blonde hair un-gelled and falling loose around his face and shoulders. Grey eyes looked up innocently at Harry.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Draco offered. Harry growled and stormed off into the bathroom leaving a half putout, half hysterical Draco sat on the bedroom floor.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
It was almost another hour before Draco and Harry managed to get downstairs. When they got there, they found Skyler crouched by the Christmas tree, wand in her hand, trying desperately to figure out what was in the boxes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, young lady?!" Draco asked before sweeping his daughter up into his arms and carrying her away from the 8 foot Christmas tree.  
  
"Dadddddddddddddddy!!!" Skyler screamed, giggling, hugging Draco as tightly as she could. After that, she jumped down and gave Harry the same greeting. The two men laughed and Draco hugged his parents, wishing them a Merry Christmas.  
  
The family was soon all around the extravagant tree, Skyler practically begging to open her presents.  
  
As she opened them one by one, Narcrissa, Lucius, Harry and Draco all watched and smiled as the house-elves ran around, trying desperately to keep the wrapping paper in the bins, 'where it belonged'.  
  
Skyler rapidly made her way through the hundreds of presents with her names on them. Harry started to wonder if maybe she was a little spoiled.  
  
Soon, there were no more presents and Skyler started to say her thank yous to her family, hugging them all in turn.  
  
When she got to Harry, he smiled and pushed her away slightly, she looked at him questioningly as did Draco and Lucius. Narcissa just smiled; she knew the secret.  
  
Skyler was about to ask when a house elf carried a surprisingly large box in. Skyler squeaked happily and bounded over to it. She grasped the box and shook it lightly. Draco watched his mother and his husband wince at exactly the same time and realisation dawned over his face.  
  
Skyler lifted the lid expertly and a blonde Labrador puppy leapt out.  
  
Skyler's jaw dropped to the floor as her eyes filled with a smile that could light up the entire United Kingdom. Draco shot an approving look at Harry, who blew a quick kiss at him in return.  
  
"So, you like?" Harry asked his daughter, moving closer to the puppy and Skyler.  
  
"He's sooooooooooo cute!" Skyler squealed.  
  
"He needs a name." Draco suggested. Skyler looked at her parents who both prompted her with their eyes.  
  
"How about." Skyler thought some, "Gizmo?" Skyler asked. Harry nodded approvingly, as did Draco. Skyler looked at Lucius, who was trying to remain cold in front of Harry, but failing under his granddaughter's stare.  
  
"I like it," was all he said.  
  
"It's a beautiful name," Narcissa offered and Draco smiled at her.  
  
"But Dad," Skyler looked worried, "I don't think he can come to Hogwarts, Professor Snape won't allow any animals except cats, owls, rats and snakes- "  
  
"Doesn't surprise me," Draco cut in. Harry smiled knowingly.  
  
"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure the headmaster won't mind a couple of exceptions to that rule."  
  
Skyler looked up at him naively. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because," Harry looked at Draco who nodded, "As of next term, I'm the Headmaster!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
There you go people! Only a few more chapters 'till we're back at Hogwarts! How will the staff and students at Hogwarts cope with the-boy-who-lived as their boss?  
  
How long before the stuffy old pictures in the Headmaster's office get to see some hardcore Harry/Draco action?  
  
I don't know, it's up to you lot; the faster you review, the faster I type.  
  
Akasha xxxxxxx P.S PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Also if anyone like Lord Of The Rings fiction I have a new story in that called Lost In Middle Earth, it's only one chapter at the moment, but if you could read and review that I'd be one happy bunny!!!!  
  
TNT. 


	13. Chapter 12 :: Private Gifts

Draco rubbed his almost-frozen hands together, trying to recapture some feeling in them. The lake in front of him was completely frozen over and as hard as he tried to scan the landscape for any sign of his daughter. He couldn't see her.  
  
"Skyler!" he yelled, starting to get slightly worried that he couldn't see her he walked to the edge of the lake, and searched the trees surrounding them with his eyes. No sign of Skyler.  
  
"SKYLER!" he shouted again, this time with a little more volume. Panic was now becoming an evident emotion on Draco's face and a second before he was about to yell again, he heard a single dog bark.  
  
Draco let out a sigh of relief as he turned around and saw Skyler and Gizmo bounding towards him. Draco stood still as the two kept running.  
  
Skyler stopped by Draco, her breath coming out in little clouds in front of her face, her cheeks pink from the cold.  
  
The dog was nowhere to be found. He looked at Skyler, but her eyes were fixed with fear on the lake. Draco turned slowly and there in the centre of the lake was Gizmo.  
  
"Gizmo!" Draco shouted. The dog didn't move. Draco tried thinking of what to do. He reached in his pocket for his wand, but it wasn't there. Confused, he looked at the ground around him to see if he'd dropped it. When he looked back up, Skyler was walking out onto the ice.  
  
"SKYLER! NO!" Draco ran to the edge of the lake, but Skyler was too far out, heading straight for her puppy. Draco looked around frantically.  
  
There was a loud cracking sound that seemed to vibrate through his skull. He slowly turned his head towards the lake. Skyler stood in the centre, dog in her arms.  
  
"Skyler don't mo-" Draco was cut off by the sound of another crack, with another crack soon following it. Skyler and the puppy disappeared under the ice.  
  
Draco screamed and was about to run out onto the ice when something stopped him,  
  
"Draco?" a cool, warm voice spoke behind him. He turned around to see Harry standing there, arms folded, eyes questioning.  
  
"Skyler, Gizmo.the ice!" Draco cried, his words incoherent.  
  
Warm arms enfolded him, fighting the frostbite out of his skin.  
  
"Draco," Harry said again, louder and more forceful than the last time. Draco was barely aware of his surrounding shift as the cold became warmth, the dark eeriness of dusk, becoming the bright warm light of an indoor fire crackling happily. His eyes opened slowly, and there Harry was, sitting on the end of the chaise-lounge looking at Draco with an amused smile on his face,  
  
"Come on, baby, your dad's speech wasn't that boring."  
  
Draco sat up quickly. Standing at the centre of the room was Lucius Malfoy, looking angrily at his son. His mother was sat on the sofa, looking at the floor, and all the friends and acquaintances of the Malfoy's where scattered around the huge lounge area.  
  
All were looking at him.  
  
Draco blushed and looked at his hands, surprised to find them still trembling from the memories of the dream.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"I think it's been a long day," Harry spoke for his husband. "Maybe it's time we went to bed."  
  
With that, Harry stood, nodded politely to the people in the room, entwined his fingers with Draco's receiving a horrified look from Lucius in the process, and walked out of the room.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Draco asked, fighting back a yawn.  
  
"About fifteen minutes. What where you dreaming about?"  
  
"Nothing important," Draco lied.  
  
"You were shaking," Harry countered.  
  
"Isn't it time for presents?" Draco raised his left eyebrow suggestively. Harry chuckled, the dream forgotten as he and Draco made a beeline for their bedroom.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Skyler was sat up in her bed, the golden puppy curled up in the 'V' of her open legs. She ran her small hand from head to tail, reveling in the softness of her puppy's fur. She'd received a Christmas card from both Ryan and Rulan, where they sat proudly on her bedside table.  
  
What was really on her mind, however, was what her father had said.  
  
Was he really going to be the new headmaster?  
  
That would be weird on a whole different plane. She knew her father had a fondness for Gryffindors, but she wasn't a Gryffindor. Also what would her housemates say to her about her dad being the headmaster, she'd be labeled a goodie-two-shoes forever.  
  
But there weren't just negative things on her mind. It would be exciting to have the security at Hogwarts that she got at home, to have her dad there no matter what. Also, she could probably get out of a whole lot of detentions.  
  
The main problem was that she knew how nagging Harry got without Draco.  
  
She remembered one time a couple of years ago, when they'd had a huge fight and Draco had left to stay at Malfoy Manner for a few weeks. Her dad was almost intolerable. He cleaned the house, manually-Skyler shivered a little bit-he wouldn't let her go anywhere on her own, and the only way she got the new outfit she wanted was by writing to her grandfather, complaining.  
  
Needless to say, she found the outfit on her bed the next morning.  
  
This was going to be a whole new ball game, Skyler thought, or she would have if she knew what a ball game was.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry flopped down on his king-size bed and reveled at the softness of the mattress. Draco stood at the foot of the bed and smiled lovingly at his husband.  
  
"You look adorable," Draco cooed.  
  
"Adorable?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Draco confirmed.  
  
"Adorable. Like a puppy. C'mon." Harry pleaded playfully,  
  
"Fine, sexy, handsome," Draco kneeled at Harry's feet, "gorgeous, beautiful," Draco crawled up the familiar body, his cold hands slipping up Harry's shirt and resting on the firm abdomen, "stunning, striking," Draco's face was now inches away from Harry's face. Harry could feel Draco's breath tickle his lips, "dazzling, spectacular," Draco's lips brushed lightly against Harry's for the most tender of seconds. Then he pulled away and sat up, straddling Harry's hips. "Take your pick," Draco finished coolly.  
  
"All of the above," Harry laughed, pulling his husband's head down to his own for a final quick kiss. He then produced a box from the side of the bed and handed it him.  
  
"For me, love?" Draco smirked, taking the gift and gingerly unwrapping it. It was a small box. Draco looked at Harry, received a nod, then opened it. Inside was a perfectly formed gem that had been carved into the shape of an eye.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Draco asked, gob smacked.  
  
"I called in a few favours," Harry admitted,  
  
"An Eye of Jerboa" Draco laughed.  
  
"One of three. That one's truth," Harry explained. "So you can tell when somebody's lying. It will see into the depths of their conscience."  
  
"I know what it is, dummy," Draco kissed Harry gently. "Thank you."  
  
"One thing before I give you this." Harry held another gift in his hand. "You know I'm going to Hogwarts in two weeks?"  
  
Draco nodded regretfully.  
  
"Well, I need a decent Potions Master, because the only way Snape would stay was if he got the DADA job."  
  
Draco nodded once more.  
  
"I want you there. Draco. I can't do this without you," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Yes. you could." Draco smiled.  
  
"You're right. I could, but I'd rather not," Harry replied coyly.  
  
Draco laughed and punched him in the arm softly. "Fine. But only because I don't want to have to live on my own for most of the year." Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation, but the way Harry's eyes lit up was enough to fill his soul with happiness and he knew that he wouldn't have made any other choice.  
  
"Okay, then." Harry grinned and handed Draco the second box. Draco ripped off the paper and opened the box, no hesitation this time. Inside was a pair of handcuffs attached to a chain which must have been a good metre long.  
  
"A dungeon-warming gift for you." Harry chuckled. Draco merely looked at Harry suspiciously. "Okay and a little for me," Harry laughed.  
  
"Lovely," Draco accepted. "Now for yours." He handed Harry a parcel, the funniest-shaped package Harry had ever seen. As he tenderly removed the paper, he started revealing more and more of the treasure inside.  
  
When all of the paper was gone, Harry looked at the most amazing gift he had ever received. There, in his hands, was a sculpture. He was stood on the left, holding hands with Draco, who stood next to Skyler. In her arms she held a Labrador puppy.  
  
"It's enchanted so it changes with our family. Last time I saw it, the puppy wasn't there. It'll grow when we grow, change when we change and so on." Draco smiled at the look of complete wonder on Harry's face.  
  
"Thank you," was all Harry could stutter.  
  
He placed the sculpture on the bed next to him. Not questioning what the odd shaped rock was that had been placed between himself and Draco.  
  
"Don't get to shocked, baby," Draco whispered huskily. "That's only the first half of the gift." He proceeded to kiss his husband passionately, then continued to make love to him all night long.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Thank you all so, so much for being so damn patient. I've been so damn caught up with my own life that this story has had to take a major backseat. I'm afraid I cannot promise regular updates for a few weeks, maybe one a week?  
  
But I can promise that over the summer there will be a new regular pattern. I'm thinking one every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday.  
  
You are all the best readers an author could ever have. I don't deserve you all. You rock, seriously. It's you lot that gave me the encouragement to get back onto the computer and write, not just sit around panicking about my GCSE's tomorrow! Thank you so much people.  
  
Cya soon!  
  
Lv Akasha,  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	14. Chapter 13 :: No Means No

Draco awoke with a start. His eyes searched the room for some sign of the reason to his rude awakening. When he found nothing, he rubbed his eyes. Looking to his left, he saw Harry sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Draco's heart leapt and in the few moments the morning sun's rays kissed Harry's pale skin, he fell in love all over again.  
  
That day was the last they would be spending at Malfoy Manor.  
  
By the next sunrise, they would all be at Hogwarts again. Draco could hardly believe Christmas had gone so fast. The New Year had passed without any interesting moments. Although, there was one occasion in the Manor's lake located at the very back of the grounds. Luckily the danger didn't become a reality as their very inquisitive daughter's attention was deterred before she could witness her parents in a rather compromising situation.  
  
Harry looked so peaceful as he slept. His eyelashes were a thin dusting of ebony against a bare canvas; a canvas Draco could close his eyes and picture. So much had changed since they had left Hogwarts. Harry was rebellious back then, didn't care much for the rules. Somewhere around his fifth year, his definition of good versus evil had frayed around the edges, a change that momentarily left Draco yearning for the good, innocent boy he used to trade heated insults with.  
  
An hour had passed before Draco knew it. His daydreams had taken him to a place so far away he didn't notice the dark-haired god staring down at him from his position upon his propped-up elbow.  
  
"Back to me?" Harry smiled adoringly.  
  
"How long-" Draco started but was cut off by Harry's words.  
  
"Long enough to notice how awfully handsome you look today." Harry winked.  
  
"As opposed to?" Draco added coyly.  
  
"As opposed to your usual bed-head and vacant expression." Harry trailed off, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"This morning feels different."  
  
Harry tilted his head slightly. "Different?"  
  
"Just. Magical."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, smirking.  
  
"Tomorrow we go back to school."  
  
"In theory."  
  
"Will I still get in trouble for wondering the grounds at night?" Draco smiled, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Draco, darling," Harry started softly, cupping Draco's cheek in his hand, "what makes you think you'll have time at night to wander the large expanse of the Hogwarts grounds?"  
  
"My, Harry, expanse? Big words." Draco chuckled, turning his head and gently kissing the palm of Harry's hand, dragging his tongue against the skin after placing a few gentle butterfly kisses.  
  
"There isn't much time," Harry whimpered, but it was too late. Draco's actions upon his hand had started the liquid desire pooling in his stomach and flowing downwards freely.  
  
Draco looked at him wickedly, "My dear Harry, there is always time."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"I want it." Skyler pouted, looking back and forth between her grandparents,  
  
"But, Skyler, sweetheart-" Narcissa started.  
  
"NO!" Skyler yelled, still firmly pouting.  
  
"Skyler, your parents said no," Lucius tried to explain.  
  
"But I want a new broom. Ryan got the new Nimbus Infinite. I WANT ONE." Skyler stomped her foot loudly against the wooden floor,  
  
"I know, I know," Lucius tried, with a patience he never would have had for Draco, "but your father said-"  
  
"I. Don't. Care. You're not my father. Pleeeeeeeeease, Grand-daddy?" Skyler's technique had shifted to pleading, her big round eyes now using their full potential.  
  
Just as Lucius was starting to crack, the door swung open.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Harry and Draco finally made it out of their bedroom, still stealing quick kisses on their way downstairs. Their hands were entwined and they smiled good morning at every house-elf they came across.  
  
"That was amazing."  
  
"I see what you meant." Harry winked. Draco stopped, looking confused. Harry smiled. "About the magic."  
  
"Oh." Draco grinned. He seemed to be having a problem keeping the smile off his face today. It reminded him a lot of his and Harry's first time. That had been one of the most amazing nights, and days after, of his life.  
  
----------------------------Flashback---------------------  
  
Draco walked tiredly back up to his dorm, tired and angry at the world. He had just seen Professor Lupin about his DADA paper. He'd done twice as much as required, with more research than anybody else and still the Mudblood bettered him.  
  
"Bitch," he growled to the darkness in the room. The room wasn't completely his; he had to share half of it with Crabbe and Goyle, though he made sure they had a half between them. He was a Malfoy and he needed his space.  
  
"Who?" Goyle asked, hoping for some gossip on his friends love-life.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, as if in shock that Goyle would even assume he was being talked to. "Goyle, shut up."  
  
"Sorry. Jesus, what crawled up your arse?" Goyle rolled his eyes and went back to reading his latest issue of Playboy Wizard. He was the only person who actually read it for the articles. Not that Draco could ridicule him for it; it was the only thing Goyle could easily read. 'Yes' Draco thought to himself, 'Silicone', the longest word, has only three syllables.  
  
Draco dropped back onto his bed, his eyes focused on the dim light escaping from the fire.  
  
"Ouch. Fuck." Draco sat up quickly, rubbing his back that had roughly come into contact with something hard on his bed.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Goyle smiled. "That just appeared about an hour ago." He grinned as if for remembering this, he deserved a treat.  
  
"And I see you told me before I seriously injured myself," Draco snapped, exaggerating the situation as usual. Goyle looked a little hurt, but quickly forgot and went back to his reading.  
  
Making sure Goyle's attention was completely on the task at hand, Draco opened the small silver box and pulled out a letter. On it, written in scratchy handwriting was 'Meet me tonight. I can't wait any longer. Screw the world.' Despite his best efforts to control himself, Draco felt a jump in his heart.  
  
"Why you smiling?" Crabbe asked as he walked in through the door. It was a wonder he could still fit, Draco remarked to himself.  
  
"No reason," Draco lied.  
  
"He's been with Felicity all night," Goyle guessed, putting down his magazine.  
  
Draco looked at Goyle and raised an eyebrow. "You assume this why?"  
  
Goyle just shrugged. "Well, you weren't with us and you look happy. Unless you're actually going to her dorm later, which would be why you're so happy." Goyle smiled, extremely proud of himself for working something out.  
  
Draco nodded approvingly. "I'm impressed, Goyle. Apparently your brain does tend to work on occasion. Anyway, I'm going down to the lake." He didn't know if Harry would be there but it was the only place he could think to look.  
  
"But Draco, it's, like, minus fifty degrees outside." Crabbe shivered.  
  
"Don't exaggerate, Goyle, it's well above freezing." Draco shook his head. "I need to think. Don't follow me."  
  
The two nodded their consent and Draco walked out the door, "He's so gonna get laid." Crabbe winked at Goyle, who just looked up and replied;  
  
"I thought I said that?" with a genuinely confused tone behind his voice.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
By the time Draco got down to the lake, the sun had well and truly set and the moon was high in the cold, cloudless sky. Stars shone against the blackness, making their mark, and for some reason Draco thought they were watching him.  
  
'What a show they're going to get.' Draco smiled. He ran the scenario through his head a million times. Neither of them were virgins, he was sure of this, and from the things he'd heard about Milaca and Harry, Draco was the innocent one in this relationship.  
  
Draco hadn't thought twice about losing his virginity. It hadn't seemed important; he'd wanted to sleep with Felicity and he had. End of story. But somehow it was different with Harry, he wanted to remember it forever, he wanted it to be a memory he would look back on always. He also wanted the same memory for Harry.  
  
As he drew nearer the lake, he saw a shadow sitting on a rock, behind a large tree. For a few minutes he watched Harry watching the lake. No movement came from the man he loved. Draco watched until his feet were sore and his legs were numb. Then he stepped forward,  
  
"Don't move," Harry ordered. He smiled, his head moving slightly to look at Draco. "Sorry, but I want to memorise every detail."  
  
Draco nodded. "Of course."  
  
Harry stood and walked up to Draco, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him lightly. "You look amazing."  
  
Draco's eyes skimmed Harry. The skinny boy with messy hair was gone. In front of him stood an athletic man, a build one would get from playing Quidditch. Harry's hair was still unruly, but the length definitely complemented Harry's bone structure.  
  
"You look better."  
  
"I know."  
  
They kissed again, gently and tenderly, not the kiss of two people who were about to make wild passionate love, more a kiss of two people who were kissing for the first time.  
  
"Come." Harry said, pulling Draco's hand slightly. Draco followed obediently, as Harry led them towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Harry-" Draco started but stopped when the tree's movements stopped in mid- action. Draco could see no sign of why this happened, and the only other breathing thing in eye-range was a tabby cat, sat at the base of the tree, looking at them knowingly.  
  
Harry led Draco to the base and showed him where to climb in. Draco did so without a word and Harry followed shortly behind. But not before he said a quick 'Thank You' to the cat.  
  
"What's with the cat?" Draco asked. Harry answered him with a kiss,  
  
"Don't think about the world tonight. Just you and me. I need it to be like this," Harry explained. Draco nodded, just now noticing his knees were jelly. He just knew he could never be more or less in love with Harry as he was this very moment.  
  
And Harry felt the same.  
  
---------------------------End Flashback-------------------------  
  
Draco decided to stop the memory as he and Harry approached the doors to the sitting room. They both heard Skyler's raised voice and looked at each other. Harry stepped back and let Draco enter first. Being 'the angry- father' was much more Draco's thing; Harry was the one who snuck food to her in the middle of the night. Though he couldn't deny that he knew Draco did the same.  
  
"Skyler," Draco warned. Skyler stopped speaking and looked sheepishly towards her father.  
  
"But, Dad-"  
  
"No. Both of us told you no to the new broomstick. You're eleven. You don't need a better broomstick. You're a hazard to yourself on the one you own now. If you ask again, I will take your Firebolt-666 off you as well. Now drop it," Draco replied.  
  
Skyler looked up, still pouting a little. "But I made the house team."  
  
"So?" Draco asked, acting not the least bit fazed although inside he was awash with pride.  
  
"So??? I should get a better broom."  
  
"Skyler. End of discussion," Draco ordered.  
  
"But, Daddy-" Skyler looked at Harry, who wore a stern expression and merely shook his head. "But-"  
  
"No," Harry said, starting to get angry himself. "Go and pack, we're leaving in a few hours."  
  
"I want to go on the train," Skyler said sulkily.  
  
"Fine. Go on the train. But no money for sweets, and no Portkeys. You'll be up at five o'clock sharp and go by car," Draco spoke calmly and clearly.  
  
"FIVE?" Skyler gaped.  
  
"That's how long it takes by car. Two hours. In fact, you might want to get up a bit earlier; you know, to get ready."  
  
"But it took fifteen minutes last time." Skyler was almost crying,  
  
"That was from home. You're staying here. Your dad has to be there a day early to sort out the charms on the castle. If you think I'm going to stay here, you're mistaken. I'm leaving too."  
  
"Okay, I'll come with you." Skyler caved.  
  
"O-" Harry was cut off.  
  
"No. You've made your bed. Lie in it," Draco ordered. He smiled at his mother and nodded at his father. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, son," Lucius said, impressed at the way Draco reminded him of himself.  
  
Harry just looked between his daughter and his husband. Draco slipped his arm around his waist and pulled him off to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Come on, baby. We need to eat before we leave."  
  
Harry smiled and just wanted to get Draco out the room so he could ravish him. Okay, he was a bad father; he should be thinking about Skyler and feeling sorry for her. But he had a good excuse: he was standing very close to Draco Malfoy. A Draco Malfoy that had been writhing under him not an hour before.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Okay new chapter. A long time I know, but not as long as before.  
  
I've been rather pre-occupied lately, but two more exams and I'm done!!! Then I can spend all next year writing more chapters and doing re-sits. Hehe.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't go into detailed sex in the flashback, I was going to but it's an extract from the prequel and it took me about 3 days to write the rest of that scene so I wanna give you all a reason to read the prequel since come on, we all know Harry/Draco 1st time sex is one of the best reasons to read Harry/Draco slash.  
  
Mmmmmmmmmmm.  
  
Lol. Again thank you for being damn patient. I would usually look at the reviews right now and put them all down, but thanks to my boyfriend and his graphic jokes my three-year old daughter is now asking questions that I don't want to answer.  
  
Bye people. They'll be a new chapter up a.s.a.p!  
  
- Akasha  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	15. Chapter 14 :: Another Term

The large castle stood out against the pale winter sky. Harry looked around; revelling in a feeling, he had not had in years. Draco stood by his side, his thoughts running very much along the same lines. The Scottish countryside was much the same as it had always been and the castle itself looked unchanged.  
  
"Kind of feels like, coming home?" Draco asked, turning his gaze to his husband who appeared to be entranced by the castle. The blonde smiled and looked back to Hogwarts. With a sigh his hand found Harry's and the two walked towards the doors where all the current professors were standing, Snape was in the middle.  
  
"Glad you decided to take the position Mr. Potter." Severus Snape nodded, genuinely pleased that the task of being headmaster was being removed from his shoulders. In his opinion, he was much too old to be carrying such a burden. Then his thoughts flickered back to Albus Dumbledore and he chided himself for being so silly.  
  
"I didn't really have a choice" Harry started, looking through all the new faces. Professor Snape was familiar, as was Professor Flitwick and Trelawny. The rest were new and Harry was not looking forward to getting to know them all.  
  
"Be that as it may," Snape added, but did not finish because Harry's attention was already wavering. Harry had unconsciously leaned into Draco for support and was looking past all the teachers into the school. Draco looked at them all and smiled,  
  
"I'm sure you all have work to do, it being the first day of term tomorrow and the kids will arrive tonight. Maybe you should let Harry get used to the school?" Draco's suggestion was full of concern for his husband, the staff obviously felt it fully and all started making their exits. Except Snape who was looking at them.  
  
"Quite." He muttered, looking at the new headmaster "However there are of course things that Mister Potter and I will have to discuss privately, also the small matter of your new position Mr Malfoy." Draco nodded and Harry looked up in acceptance. "I have thought about my position and think it would be best if I remained potions master, if that is acceptable." The blonde looked confused; this encouraged the older man to explain, "I feel I would be too far away from my Sytherins if I were to leave,"  
  
"Of course." Draco accepted. Harry still looked rather intimidated by the entire situation.  
  
"That said, maybe Mister Potter,"  
  
"Harry" the dark-haired man interrupted, "if we're going to be colleagues Harry may be more appropriate"  
  
"Harry," Snape corrected, speaking his name as if it were a foreign substance invading his mouth "maybe we should go up to your office?"  
  
"Indeed" Harry agreed, not denying the slight rush he got from Snape saying 'your office'. "Draco, maybe you should go set up your Defence against Dark Arts room then?" He touched Draco's arm lightly and got a not from his husband. It was not long before Draco had disappeared into the school alone and Harry was sitting alone in his office with Snape talking shop.  
  
Skyler was not happy, sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express glaring out of the window in true Malfoy fashion.  
  
It was like that Ryan and Rulan found her.  
  
The two boys looked warily at each other, then, Ryan gritted his teeth and stepped cautiously into the carriage.  
  
"Hullo.......?" He sat down next to the blonde girl, her hair was tied in tight braids and even the golden Labrador was looking worried. She turned her hair to look at her friend. His dark hair had grown slightly over the Christmas break and his eyes looked bluer than ever. Rulan stood in the doorway watching her nervously. Feeling guilty for the tension, Skyler smiled in spite of her abysmal mood. The two boys perked and relaxed. Rulan moved in and crouched next to the dog stroking its ears affectionately.  
  
"Have a nice Christmas?" she asked them both, watching her dog greet Rulan excitedly.  
  
"Was fantastic" Ryan started, smiling broadly "my dad took me to France to visit family. It was great," he looked to Rulan who managed to stop petting the dog long enough to look up,  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
"What 'bout you 'Lan?" Rulan shrugged and turned his attention back to the puppy.  
  
"What's her name?" he asked, ruffling the blonde ears,  
  
"Gizmo." Skyler smiled proudly, "present off my dad."  
  
"She's cute" came another voice from the door of the cabin. "Not sure Headmaster Snape would agree though." Rebecca walked fully into the carriage, sitting down opposite Skyler and next to Rulan.  
  
"Oh boy" Skyler smiled knowingly, "I have so much to tell you guys!"  
  
The four Slytherin's all settled down to listen to Skyler's stories about Christmas. This led to a long discussion about their opinions. They were so involved in their conversations they were completely shocked when a prefect came into announce they were almost at Hogwarts.  
  
By the time Harry and Severus had discussed everything Harry would need to know, it was almost time for the students to come into Hogwarts. The butterflies were building in Harry's stomach and it was all Draco could do to keep Harry from hiding in his office.  
  
"It's so strange" Harry hissed, as the couple sat at the top table for the first time. Harry in the centre, Draco on his right and Professor Snape back on the very end, closest to his house.  
  
"It'll get better," Draco assured, although he did completely agree that it was weird to be on this side of the Great Hall. That train of thought was closely followed by the fact that it was weird to be married to the Headmaster, even weirder to be planning his upcoming week's lessons.  
  
He ran a hand over Harry's shoulder, his husband's muscles were taught under his fingers and he tried to subtly massage them, he felt some slight tension released. He barely new was he was doing until his felt an odd tightness in his trousers and realised his hand had in fact travelled lower than he intended and was now massaging the arse of a very aroused Headmaster. He stopped and Harry looked at him appreciatively.  
  
Draco wasn't sure that Harry was grateful for Draco stopping, or at least taking Harry's mind off his impending doom. Silently chiding himself for being so pessimistic, he turned his attention to the doors, which were just beginning to open.  
  
Skyler gripped Rebecca's arm as she followed a line of students into the Great Hall. She did not have to look up to the top table to know both her parents were watching her. She avoided looking as she sat down next to Rebecca. Ryan sat down next to her and Rulan sat down next to him. It looked rather odd, a blonde amidst a group of dark haired children. Tabby and Abby were sat opposite them, but appeared to be much more interested in talking with the Ravenclaw's than talking with their own house.  
  
Skyler was managing not to look up, despite the obvious gawking of every student. Nearly everybody was surprised to see the boy-who-lived sat at the head table. Some were more surprised to see Draco Malfoy whispering into his ear, trying to encourage the new headmaster to eat something.  
  
When Skyler did finally look up, she was relieved to see that neither of her parents were looking at her. It was not long before she was internally seething at the fact they weren't begging for her forgiveness.  
  
It was the tapping of the glass that once again, broke her attention from her friends. When she looked up her dad was standing, looking around the Great Hall hesitantly. All eyes were suddenly pinned upon the dark headed Headmaster. With a gulp that nobody but Skyler and Draco caught, he started to speak.  
  
"Good evening. I hope you all had a great Christmas. I apologise that nobody was allowed to stay in the castle this Christmas. However, as you all, I'm sure, have realised Hogwarts has once again changed hands. I am to be the new Headmaster" he looked around, meeting the green eyes of his daughter who, despite her anger smiled. "I hope the rest of the year will continue to be as good as it has started. I'd also like to introduce Professor Draco Malfoy; he will be your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher as Professor Blake will now be moving to teach Transfigurations. So, if that's clear, I guess all that's left is for all of you to eat."  
  
Harry was most surprised when at the word 'eat' the Great Hall filled with food and the students, albeit hesitantly tucked in. Harry sat down and looked at his husband, who was sipping gratefully on a goblet of juice.  
  
It wasn't until most of the hall had cleared out Draco leaned into his husband and whispered  
  
"so, where did you say our rooms were again?" at this Harry chuckled and squeezed Draco's pale hand,  
  
"Draco my love, we get an entire turret!" Harry smirked and Draco's eyes lit up.  
  
"A whole turret?" Harry just nodded "when can I redecorate?" At this Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, addressing the remaining students, which included six Slytherin's, amongst which was his daughter,  
  
"If you're all quite finished, I must ask you to make your way back to your common rooms. Miss Malfoy" he said, with a twinkle in his eyes that could rival Dumbledore himself "if you would care to come to my office in about an hour to discuss to arrangements of" he paused to think how it was best addressed "your canine friend, I would be most appreciative. I believe you'll know the password."  
  
Without another word, Draco stood and the two men made their way out of the Great Hall. Harry knew Draco was itching to explore their new home, and Harry couldn't deny that he was itching for an entirely different reason. He began to wonder whether one hour would be enough.  
  
Oh my gosh.  
  
I really cannot express how completely sorry I am.  
  
I understand that I have probably lost all of you who once read this story. You have probably abandoned it in favour of those other WIP's that actually are updated!  
  
I can offer no explanation that would not be an excuse. I just cannot believe how long it has been. I pray to all the gods there are that you all still like this story and offer the assurance that I will never leave it this long again!  
  
Unfortunately, I have realised just how big a job I have undertaken with this story. It is in fact going to be one, very long story of a series pf stories following Skyler through her Hogwarts career. If you have any preferences please make them known.  
  
Again, I offer one million apologies and hope you can forgive me. I will update much more regularly now. Some reviews would be nice, to let me know that there are still people who want to read this story. Even though I know, I do not deserve them! Apologies,  
  
Akasha xxxx 


	16. Chapter 15 :: Settling In

It was a very tired Skyler Malfoy who stood outside the Headmasters office, looking eye to eye with the stone gargoyle she muttered 'Gizmo'. It was a wild guess and the only thing she could think of that would be the password. Luckily, enough the door swung open and she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Draco was happily straddling Harry's lap as the alarm went off in his office. By the time Harry had stopped it, their blonde daughter was stood aghast in the doorway.  
  
Draco coughed,  
  
"Gosh, Harry you're really tense," he said, clearly as he ran his hands over Harry's shoulders, massaging clearly, hoping his daughter would get the right impression. Harry was blushing and managed to remove Draco from his lap quickly. Draco sat on a chair quickly and subtly arranged his teaching robes.  
  
That was the exact reason they had stopped doing things like this.  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"So?" Skyler asked, her voice perfectly calm, because she herself saw nothing wrong with her father giving her dad a massage. Harry smiled at his daughter, the blush disappearing from his cheeks. Draco looked at his daughter,  
  
"Have you calmed down? Or are you still prepared to have our heads on pikes?"  
  
Harry coughed, gaining Draco's attention and gave him a warning look for his lack of subtly. Draco raised an eyebrow and then smiled sweetly. Skyler rolled her eyes at Harry,  
  
"Dad, I know what pikes are. I'd know more about death that you think, I mean there's the whole burning thing, stretching until' your arms and legs pop off, castration" Harry almost choked on his butterbeer "really, Rulan is into all that stuff. He has a ton of muggle books about it!"  
  
"I think maybe I should speak with this Rulan...that cannot be healthy," Harry muttered, Skyler glared,  
  
"Don't you dare. Anyway, back to the point, yes. I am still mad at you. You made me get the train."  
  
"I see nothing fundamentally wrong with that," Harry answered, remembering his own time at Hogwarts. Skyler rolled her eyes and looked at Draco, who was looking disappointedly at Harry, Harry merely shrugged, "Anyway, Skyler. It was a punishment, you were not supposed to enjoy it" this brought back Draco's memory of punishing her and he glowered.  
  
"Yes. As I remember it, you were acting like a spoiled brat."  
  
"But father" she replied sweetly, giving him the eyes that said 'butter- wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth' "I am a spoiled brat." Draco's glower shattered and a small smile crept reluctantly to his lips. He looked at Harry who merely looked amused and decided it was sufficient time to let the subject go.  
  
"Anyway, we need to discuss Gizmo."  
  
"Oh daddy, he's so cute, he knows how-"  
  
"The living arrangements Skyler" Harry sighed, looking impatiently at his daughter who was scowling. "She will need to be walked, and I'm sure if you plan to keep her in your dorms, house-broken. I can arrange for the house elves to do so, and to send food for her every night and morning. Any other training, you must do." Skyler was nodding reluctantly, "I'm afraid father and I will be to busy to help you much, but if she really does become a pain" he paused and looked at Draco who was looking questioningly at his husband "he'll take care of it."  
  
Draco frowned and Harry grinned deviously. Skyler giggled and ran to jump on Draco's lap. He cuddled her and nestled his face into her soft blonde hair. Harry smiled and looked down wistfully at some paperwork on his desk; Draco looked up and winked suggestively at his husband. Harry grinned again and then rustled some papers,  
  
"Anyway Sky, I'm completely swamped and I need to get all this work" he indicated to the whole desk and Skyler turned around, looked at it and gasped, "by tomorrow, so I think you should go back to your dorms."  
  
"Yes Headmaster Daddy." She chuckled, her eyes twinkling, Draco stood and she slid off his lap. She made to leave and Draco ruffled her hair. She complained the whole way out of the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Rulan?" Harry looked slightly murderous; it was Draco's turn to chuckle,  
  
"Harry, they're eleven." Harry nodded slightly,  
  
"Still..." Harry mumbled,  
  
"Harry, you'll have at least three years at this school chasing around her boyfriends, threatening them and playing the over-protective father part. Just relax for a few years." Draco rationalised, sitting once again on his husbands lap,  
  
"Oh, and I supposed you're not going to be over-protective at all" Harry replied sarcastically, running his hands up Draco's arms.  
  
"Of course not. I'm going to be the cool dad" he smirked, Harry swatted him half-heartedly. He opened his mouth but Draco kissed him so he would not have time to reply.

* * *

Skyler said the Slytherin password clearly and walked into the common room as soon as the portrait opened. The room was buzzing with talk of the new headmaster and Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Some were talking about how weird it would be to have the boy-who-lived as the headmaster; others were mourning the loss of Snape. However, the main topic of conversation was the fact that it was odd they had both come at the same time. Skyler had not thought anyone did not know of her fathers' marriage.  
  
When it became clear she was in the room, a couple of people asked how it felt to have parents working as teachers. She just shrugged it off. She couldn't be the first, could she?  
  
"Sky!" Skyler's green eyes fluttered up just in time to see Ryan rushing towards her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs that led to the boy's dorm. She had never been in there before so she let Ryan lead her without complaint. When she walked into the room she saw that it was much like her own dorm, except the green velvet curtains were still untied and hanging around the bedposts untidily.  
  
'Boys are so messy' she concluded to herself, stepping over some clothes on the floor and moving towards the bed where Rebecca, Rulan and another boy were sitting.  
  
"Hey" Rebecca spoke up clearly pointing to the strange boy, "This is Zakariyya" she smiled, his hair was long. Possibly as long as her dad's. It just passed his ears, polker straight and was the strangest hair Skyler had ever seen. It was white. Not blonde, not grey. Pure white, almost silvery. Skyler noted that her father would be most upset.  
  
"Zak" he insisted, Skyler smiled warmly,  
  
"Skyler Malfoy"  
  
"Ah, the Headmaster's daughter." He spoke with a sensuality Skyler admired. His eyes were so black his pupils were almost hidden. They looked darker in contrast to his white hair. Skyler sat down next to Becky who was flicking absently through a book, her eyes kept glancing up at the boy in front of her. Skyler resisted the urge to giggle.  
  
They spent a few hours there; long enough for the prefects to stick their heads into the dorm room and ask the girls to 'please go to their own rooms'.  
  
Rebecca and Skyler had both reluctantly said goodbye to their friends and wandered back up to their own room. When they walked in the twins, Abbey and Tabatha were sat on one of the beds, platting each other's hair. Neither said a word. Skyler looked questioningly at Becky who shrugged and the two girls walked to the other side of the room, were their beds happened to be.

* * *

"Skyler," Rebecca prodded her friend, "Sky" she said again, a slight whine in her voice that dragged her friends name from her lips in three long syllables. "C'mon, I'm huuungry" she said, she had been doing this for a good ten minutes and the most she got in reply was a double blink from her friend and glares from the other two girls in the dorm. Rebecca was beginning to think they did not like her and Skyler.  
  
Running a hand through her red hair, Rebecca shifted her small body so she was leaning over Skyler, she glared down and sighed. She set her resolve face and glared down at the person that had come to be her best friend. This routine was nothing new, they did it every morning.  
  
"Skyler Aysha Malfoy." She growled, "Wake up right now, or I'll leave you here and you can miss the first lesson of the new term. I sure you father will be impressed when he finds his only daughter could not be bothered to get up for his lesson.  
  
At the mention of her father, green eyes snapped open and looked up into golden brown. Rebecca smiled coyly and stood up, tossing Skyler's clothes onto the bed and moving to the now un-occupied mirror. Abbey and Tabby had left for breakfast. She smoothed down her deep red hair, and re-cast the straightening charm. She had spent the Christmas with her sister who had taught her a spell to dim her hair colour so it was a more sensual red, rather than the bright bushy mess of hair she'd had when she first started Hogwarts. Her mother had said it made her look older.  
  
"You look good" Skyler's sleep layered voice drifted from behind her, "I'm sure Zak will droooool" Skyler made an over-enthusiastic dribbling motion and Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever" was her reply. Skyler beamed and walked over to the mirror also.  
  
"Nice to see Tweedle A and Tweedle B have gone. Do they ever talk to anybody besides each other?" Skyler fiddled with her hair a bit but gave it up as a lost cause. She needed lessons from her DADA professor.  
  
"Don't know, I saw them smile at Ryan a couple of times though"  
  
"Oh should we tell him he has a fan-club?" the two girls giggled all the way down to breakfast. Skyler scowled when she saw that neither of her parents were at the top table.  
  
"Where are they?" Rebecca whispered into her ear as the youngest Malfoy settled down onto the bench next to Rulan. Ryan was opposite her, he muttered 'Hullo' with a mouthful of food, and if that wasn't enough to put her off her breakfast she didn't know what was. She shrugged her answer to Rebecca, who had sat next to Ryan and was 'casually' glancing up and down the table.  
  
"He'll be down in a few minutes" Ryan added, shovelling some more porridge into his mouth and washing it down with some orange juice. Skyler cringed. Rebecca looked shocked, "Oh come on" he mumbled, swallowing the contents of his mouth "I'm not that dense."  
  
Skyler giggled, Rulan chuckled the rest of the table looked as if they had missed the joke and went back to talking amongst themselves. Rebecca pouted and was so busy sulking she didn't even notice Zak sit down next to her. That is until he said  
  
"Hello."  
  
Luckily, he did not question why Rulan and Skyler were laughing so hard they were both near tears.

* * *

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, were sat in the Headmaster's office.  
  
Ronald Weasley and two other Ministry Of Magic members were sitting in front of them.  
  
"I'm glad you came to your senses Harry" Ron spoke clearly, Harry rolled his eyes "It would not have made sense to keep Severus Snape as headmaster against his will"  
  
"But it makes perfect sense to make me?" Harry glared,  
  
"Harry - "  
  
"Ron. I have done what the ministry wanted. Make no mistake however that I am here for them. As soon as my daughter graduates, I'm leaving."  
  
"Be reasonable - "  
  
"Another thing. I am not Albus Dumbledore. I have no loyalties to the Ministry, if any of your men" Harry made a point to glare at both of them "set one foot out of line, there will be repercussions." Harry saw the man who once used to be his best friend's eyes flash with fear.  
  
"You'd go to - "  
  
"Azkaban?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow "do not forget who you're speaking to. Mr Weasley." He spat out the name, finality to his voice that worried Ron more than shouting would. Draco watched each of the aurors carefully. Severus Snape, who had been appointed Deputy Headmaster, was sat on the other side of Harry, also glaring. Ron stood,  
  
"Of course, Mister Potter" he ground the name out, his eyes flaring with anger. Harry barely recognised the man in front of him, his friend was long dead. He had no idea who this was. "I imagine you will not forget who it is you speak to either,"  
  
"How could I?" Harry sneered, something he had learned perfectly off Draco, "I'm talking to the Minister Of Magic's number one bitch."  
  
Ron's fists balled, and if her wasn't highly conscious of the fact that in front of him was the most powerful wizard the Wizarding World had seen in millennia, his wand would have already be drawn,  
  
"Leave Hermione out of this" he growled, his infamous hot-temper getting the better of him,  
  
"Indeed," Harry spoke, the calm back into his voice. "I believe we are done here. I assume you know the way out." With that said, Harry stood. Draco and Snape followed suit, and with a final growl from the throat of Ronald Weasley, the Ministry officials were out the door.  
  
"Nicely handled" Snape drawled, making a move for the door "I'll see to it that they have, in fact, left." Harry nodded and Snape was gone.  
  
Draco looked at Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Draco.  
  
Draco flinched as Harry grabbed a dish of sweets from his desk – left over from Albus's rain – and threw it hard enough to make Salazar Slytherin run from his portrait and into his neighbours. Godrick glared haughtily at his intruder.  
  
Draco ran a hand up and down Harry's spine and watched as the final memories he held of his childhood friends were crushed.

* * *

-Notes-  
  
Well – Look, I'm back on form. Hehe. About the whole Ministry thing, sorry to any fans of the trio (I do love them, but the rift plays a huge part later on in the story – you'll see why!) it has to be done.  
  
As for reviewers, I have answered them all here www.6akasha6.blogspot.com that's were I'm going to be answering reviews from now on. Therefore, anyone who reviewed last chapter has an answer there, probably under "Reviews" post. There is also an explanation there as to why I'm doing this.  
  
Please, please, please read them.  
  
So that's that, please review, I'm desperate for them. Because I've been out of the writing loop so long, I need an ego boost! Also my writing style has changed considerably since I started writing this!  
  
So, review please and I'll see you next chapter!  
  
TTFN  
  
Akasha xxxxxx


	17. Chapter 16 :: Dead But Twitching

Skyler trudged along the corridor on her way to Defence against the Dark Arts. Rulan was walking next to her, sucking happily on a sweet he had bribed out of the house elves. Zak and Rebecca were behind them, talking animatedly about the new Professor. Skyler was more than happy for her friend.  
  
Ryan was in front of Skyler and Rulan, humming some tune and oblivious to Skyler placing little pieces of torn parchment strategically into his hair.  
  
Rulan looked up just in time to notice but was silenced by a wicked grin from Skyler.  
  
When they reached their DADA classroom, they were surprised to find the class grouped outside the large oak doors. The doors were closed and the first years seemed to be having a hard time deciding whether to go in or to wait outside until they were called.  
  
It seemed however, that when Skyler and her friends arrived that it was no longer their problem as they all stepped aside. Skyler pouted slightly and shrugged, she had no idea what to do. Not wanting to annoy the rest of her classmates, she made a move to the front of the door. There were disappointed sighs when she just lay her ear against the door.  
  
Inside she heard a raised voice that could only be her fathers.  
  
Inhaling deeply she knocked.  
  
A few minutes passed before the doors flew open, Skyler's eyes scanned the room to see whom her father was talking to but there was not any sign of anybody else.  
  
They all took the seats that they had been sitting in for the previous half of the year. The back row on the left hand-side sat Rulan, Ryan, Becky and Skyler. The right hand-side had some Gryfindor's; Dayle was on the very end, almost next to Rulan save a small walkway through the room. Yllie was sat on the second to front row next to Sarah Weasley. Apparently, she no longer talked to Dayle.  
  
Skyler noted that Yllie and Sarah had become very close. She wondered for the millionth time, what it would have been like if she had been in Gryfindor. Nevertheless, looking at her three best friends, she was glad she was where she was.  
  
"Good Morning" was spoken in a loud, clear voice and silence fell over the classroom. Draco assessed his first class, looking at each first year student in turn. "For the few of you that do not know, I am Professor Malfoy" the word Professor still felt foreign in his mouth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The rest of the day spun around, so fast it left Skyler in a daze. Everybody was still talking about their DADA lessons, her father had called everybody up in two's from opposite houses, took their wands and made them mock-duel. He then gave them a grade on their performance judged by how they would do if they were in a real battle. The grades ranged from barely- alive to deader-than-dead, Skyler had managed a dead-but-still-twitching, mainly because she had scored some points by poking Dayle in the eye with her fake wand.  
  
Professor Snape was somewhat less foul tempered, but still robbed Gryfindor of forty house-points.  
  
Professor Binns had been as dull as ever.  
  
Now Skyler was lying in her large bed, her feet cold, her best friend snoring in the bed next to her. Her stomach rumbled fiercely, she rolled her eyes. She hated being hungry, she wished she were at home were she could just wander off and help herself to food.  
  
It was then the memories of her parents telling her stories about how they used too and she contemplated actually going. She stood and summoned her robe, took a step from the bed and stopped. Roughly, she woke Becky who was a light sleeper. Rebecca sat up and looked murderously at her friend, but reluctantly followed Skyler up to the kitchens.  
  
On the way up the stairs they heard some muffled voices coming from somewhere inside the walls. Confused they started to feel along the walls for secret openings. They found none. Defeated they gave up and continued walking, only to hear the same muffled sounds, as clearly as before. Now they were intrigued. The fact that the voices didn't dim or grow.  
  
This was really annoying Skyler, until the perfect memory of a story her Uncle Sirius had told her, about a room with no doors, that the only way you could see the doors or windows would be to look through a mirror.  
  
"Beck, do you have a mirror?" she asked, Becky looked up at her friend,  
  
"Sure, because I went to bed anticipating this wonderful little escapade."  
  
Skyler rolled her eyes and reached into the pocket of her robes, she found nothing except her wand. That was the point she thanked god that she was from such a vein family. She grabbed her wand and whispered,  
  
"Aperio" a plain piece of mirror appeared into her hand, she was about to raise it up to the wall when she thought better of it and handed it to her friend, a sudden worry pulling at her stomach. Her friend used the mirror and found the door, which she opened carefully. Surprisingly there was no lock on it.  
  
The two girls poked their heads around the door, inside the room, on the floor where two discarded student's robes; one was Slytherin the other Gryfindor.  
  
"Hello?" Becky called out softly; Skyler slapped her arm seconds before a dark-haired head shot up from the other side of a deserted table. On the face were thick, dark-rimmed glasses with tape holding them together over the bridge of the nose. The glasses from one's long forgotten school days.  
  
"H-headmaster?" Becky chocked, Skyler was pale next to her and managed to whimper out:  
  
"Don't ever tell me" before she fled the room. Becky was beet-red and quickly followed, a string of apologies falling from her lips until the door was closed.  
  
Harry Potter looked down at his husband who was looking up at him in pure embarrassment. The two remained perfectly still, trying to compose themselves through their complete mortification.  
  
"She's far too much like you," Draco muttered, removing the glamour from his hair so it lost the appearance it used to have during his school days. In silent agreement, Harry stood and dressed.  
  
"So, celibacy?" Harry pondered aloud.  
  
"I heard it's all the rage in Europe."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
-Notes-  
  
Sorry it's so short. I'll write again soon, but my beta assured me that this would be better than nothing. If you need something to tie you over I suggest you go and read Flizz's story Blood Moon (it's in my favourites), she only has two chapters up so far but they're long and it's incredibly well-written. I'd be so happy if you could all swamp her with reviews for more chapters because she hasn't updated it and I really want a new chapter! Haha.  
  
Next chapter up soon (I promise)  
  
Review please?  
  
Akasha xxxxxxxx 


	18. Chapter 17 :: Cheese Sandwhich

"A plus" Draco jotted down in his perfectly scripted handwriting, Harry looked up from his cross-legged position on the floor, surrounded by papers and raised an eyebrow at his husband.  
  
Draco had occupied the only desk in their tower and was currently marking homework,  
  
"A plus?" Harry asked suspiciously,  
  
"It was a very well written piece of work..." Draco defended,  
  
"Give it here." Harry ordered, reaching his hand out, Draco gaped,  
  
"Surely _you_ cannot mean to tell _me _how to do _my_ job" aghast the blonde looked into the eyes of the headmaster and saw that he was indeed, serious.  
  
"As Headmaster it is my job to ensure all students are marked fairly"  
  
"This _is_ fair"  
  
"Drake..."  
  
"Really...it's a fantastically well written piece of work,"  
  
"**Draco**."  
  
"I mean-" at that point it appeared that Harry finally lost his patience and grabbed the parchment out of the pale hand. He then began to narrate,  
  
"I think it important to have DADA so that we _learn not to die_,"  
  
"That's a reasonable point..."  
  
"It's more important than potions because _Professor Malfoy told us_ it was"  
  
"You can't argue with logic,"  
  
"I'm sure Snape would find a way" Harry rolled his eyes "do I even need to read the rest?" Harry got his reply when Draco merely hung his head in shame, he nodded, "Draco, I think you should give this paper the grade it deserves, I really don't care what kiss arse comments are written in it."  
  
Draco glared, "Yes _Headmaster."_ He pulled the paper out of Harry's hands but instead of continuing to mark it, he merely glared daggers into the top of his partners head.  
  
"Stop that." Harry spoke, without even looking up,  
  
"Stop what?" Draco's voice was laden with mock-innocence,  
  
"Glaring"  
  
"Would _I_?" Harry looked up into silver-blue eyes and glared back.  
  
Somewhere amidst the glaring Harry had moved so that he was sitting in Draco's lap. The pair where now kissing happily, Draco's eyes were still open, he refused to break the glare. Harry was revelling in the feeling of Draco's tongue massaging his own. The sensations where going straight to his groin. Unfortunately he was running out of oxygen, just before he pulled away he opened his eyes, to find Draco looking directly back at him,  
  
"That's creepy"  
  
"What is"  
  
"Your eyes being open when we're kissing"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"See" Harry leaned in and touched his lips with Draco's, they deepened the kiss but within seconds Draco was pulling away,  
  
"You're right, that is creepy"  
  
"See,"  
  
"Eyes closed?"  
  
"Definitely." They started kissing again, leisurely because they had all night. Draco was nibbling quite happily on Harry's bottom lip, Harry's hand where firmly around Draco's neck and unconsciously ground his bottom into Draco's erection, both moaned.  
  
Neither Harry nor Draco were sure why they opened their eyed at that point, but the eye-opened kissing creeped them both out again and they broke apart.  
  
"This isn't going to work" Draco realised,  
  
"Why?" Harry pouted, Draco resisted the urge to suck that bottom lip into his mouth,  
  
"Because right now I can't think about anything _but _opening my eyes." Harry nodded at Draco's explanation and moved off Draco's lap. He sat on the desk in front of the blonde and watching him, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Do you think it'll be like this forever Drake?"  
  
"Like what?" Draco tilted his head to the side,  
  
"Passionate? Can two people live together for a long time and still be madly in love?"  
  
"I suppose so, we've been together a long time and we're still all over each other" Draco winked and ran his hand up Harry's thy,  
  
"Yeah, but do you think at some point, saying 'I love you' is just as meaningless as saying" Harry paused to think, and shrugged "'I want a cheese sandwich?'" Draco looked into the eyes of the person that he'd loved for the past thirteen years, probably more if he really stopped to analyse it and he couldn't imagine not feeling passionately in love with him,  
  
"Maybe" Draco said, pulled the other man onto his lap and nuzzled his face into the long dark hair, Harry sighed. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Harry asked sleepily, his thoughts returning to all the paperwork on the floor,  
  
"I cheese sandwich you," Draco kissed Harry's temple and Harry smiled.

* * *

Skyler rolled her eyes. Rulan was yet again telling some twisted muggle ghost story to the group currently occupying the common rooms. Skyler had to admit he had a gift for telling stories; even some of the higher years were paying attention. Skyler was so absorbed in Rulan's story she actually screamed when he made a grab for her arm.  
  
"Get _off _me" she growled, pulling her arm roughly from the grasp of her sniggering friend,  
  
"Jumpy Sky?" Ryan piped up from the corner, from his relaxed posture Skyler guessed that he'd heard this one before,  
  
"No, not until people grab me" was the blonde's reply, sent with a prominent glare at Rulan who was still busy laughing. "Oh shut up." She growled, slapping his arm. He looked up and feigned a hurt expression,  
  
"That wasn't very nice"  
  
"You two fighting again?" Rebecca looked up from her homework, a 3000 word long astronomy essay. Skyler had tried to warn her that Professor Callaway had been in an incredibly bad mood, but her friend hadn't listened.  
  
"We don't _fight_ Beck. It's just the little'un here; she can't keep her hands off me"  
  
"Oh you wish" Sky retorted, "Besides, who you calling little, I'm almost your size!"  
  
"Sure you are," Rulan just nodded acceptingly and stood up of the floor, then sitting in a chair that had been currently vacated by an older student, when he saw the curious looks her was getting he grabbed his leg and raised his voice a few pitches "_I had a cramp in my leg_" everyone laughed.  
  
Except Skyler.  
  
She was busy glaring.  
  
"Didn't sound **anything **like me" she muttered, Ryan patted her back gently and whispered in his most patronising voice,  
  
"Of course not dear."

* * *

Skyler decided spring was her favourite time at Hogwarts. She was on her way to DADA alone because she was early. She hadn't meant to be fifteen minutes early but she had 'accidentally' missed all her morning lessons and had been to ashamed to go to lunch and face the angry faces of all her morning teachers. Her head of house included.  
  
Now as she walked down the windowed corridor that led to her fathers classroom, she could hear the birds chirping outside, the smell of freshly cut grass wafting in and she was very pleased.  
  
Rounding the corner to the classroom, she saw the doors were open, so she walked happily up to them, knowing that since they were her father had to be in there. It crossed her mind that she had not had a proper conversation with her parents in a very long while.  
  
Standing in the doorway she saw that there was a student, must have been a seventh year standing at the front of the classroom, Skyler raised an eyebrow and watched.  
  
Said student was leaning casually against Draco's desk, her robes open and the first four buttons of her school shirt undone. Her school shirt was the shortest Skyler had seen. Skyler could tell by her robes that the girl was a Ravenclaw.  
  
"I apologise Miss Whitby, I cannot change a grade based on excuses," he handed her a piece of parchment,  
  
"But I've never gotten anything below a B before, professor," she looked up, shifting slightly so the she was closer to Draco.  
  
Skyler had to try hard to keep from scoffing.  
  
"Again I'm sorry, may I suggest the library" he looked apologetically towards her,  
  
"But I don't understand the sudden drop in marks" she bit her bottom lip gently, Draco's eyes flickered of the lip momentarily but the focused themselves back onto her eyes,  
  
"I'm afraid that although a lot of your comments are very," he coughed, "_flattering_, I fear you are not learning very much"  
  
"Then maybe" she smiled sweetly, "some extra_ tutoring_ would help," her smile faded into a slightly more suggestive grin "I mean NEWTS are coming soon, you wouldn't want me to fail _would you_?"  
  
"I wouldn't wish _any_ of my _students _to fail Miss Whitby"  
  
"Well then, I don't mind giving up _my_ time for studying" she stepped closer to him, so that now Draco was looking down on her. She pulled at a strand of her dark thick hair that hung passed her shoulders, "and please call me Faye...?"  
  
Skyler coughed and Draco's eyes snapped to her. He automatically took a step back from his student, "We'll see **Miss Whitby**" he replied forcefully, she looked slightly crestfallen "I'll take it up with the headmaster. Now go I wouldn't want you to be late for your next lesson."  
  
She sighed "Goodbye Professor" and walked out of the room, glaring daggers at Skyler when she passed. Skyler walked into the room, dropping her stuff on her regular desk and hopping up to sit on it,  
  
"What was all that about?" Skyler asked suspiciously,  
  
"Nothing." Draco answered defensively. "You're early."  
  
"Sorry if I broke up your little flirt-a-thon" she glowered, looking down, Draco looked up and instantly his features softened, he walked over to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Skyler, you know I would never cheat on your dad. I love him very much" he paused and stared at the door, "Miss Whitby is however, a very determined student."  
  
Skyler looked up, "Oh my god, you** fancy **her?" he lips curled up into a disgusted grimace,  
  
"No!" Draco defended, looking scandalised at his only daughter,  
  
"Yick, that's gross. She's half your age"  
  
"Skyler"  
  
"No, that's...._oh my gosh_....does dad know?" she looked up frantically,  
  
"Skyler. There is nothing for dad to know? Understand?" he grasped his daughters hand "honestly, I love dad and in case if you didn't notice, I like _boys _remember?" Skyler nodded reluctantly,  
  
"I guess" there were tears in her eyes, Draco kissed her forehead,  
  
"Why don't you come up to the tower tonight and have supper with Dad and me? We haven't seen you in a while" Skyler smiled and nodded gently, she really did miss her parents. They always seemed to be so busy lately. Draco pulled her into a hug,  
  
"Right, be there about seven thirty? Unfortunately he still has to make an appearance at the _official_ supper." Draco rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "Now, get ready for lessons, and Skyler?" he threw of his shoulder as he walked back down to the front of the room,  
  
"Yes father?" she asked, pulling her things out of her bag,  
  
"Don't sit on the desks" at this Skyler jumped off sheepishly,  
  
"Yes father." She laughed.

* * *

Yey, another chapter. I hope you all like it! I hope you all don't kill me because of Faye. I have to throw somebody in there to spice things up, don't I?  
  
I saw POA last night, I won't even begin to rant about all the parts they missed (how can you go through the whole film without explaining moony, padfoot, wormtail and prongs?). I don't like the new set makeover. In fact, I'd go as far as to saw I hate it.  
  
Some parts are great though, I'm still going to see it again. Teehee.  
  
See ya next chapter people.  
  
Akasha xxxx  
  
PS Please review! I want some feedback on the direction this story is taking, and your views on characters.  
  
The more reviews the quicker the new chapter is born! 


	19. Chapter 18 :: Talk Of Summer

Stood outside Hogwarts, the late spring sun shining down upon the castle Skyler Malfoy stood amongst her best friends in the world. Care Of Magical Creatures was being taught on the outskirts of the Forbidden forest.  
  
"This is so boring" Rulan yawned next to her, several other students had sat down and were basking in the sun, Skyler, Rulan, Becky, Ryan and Zak where all still standing. It was a known fact that Professor Hagrid was slightly dim, and the Slytherin group had a plan.  
  
Their plan was pretty much to sneak out of class and enjoy the day.  
  
Although, it was a plan non-the-less.  
  
"Professor" Skyler waved her hand in the air wildly, Hagrid turned to look at her, his grey hair blowing slightly in the breeze, "Can I go to the toilet?"  
  
"That yeh can lil' Malfoy. But don' be to lon' now? Wouldn' want yeh to miss the best par' now would we?"  
  
"Of course not Professor." Skyler smiled and waited for Hagrid to turn around. After she was sure, he was busy with the animals again, she tugged on Rulan's hand and the two made their way into the castle. They sat on the steps leading up to the main doors and waited for the others to sneak away.  
  
"So, what you doing this summer?" Rulan asked, making conversation while stretching his legs out against the warming stone,  
  
"Going home" she shrugged, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world, Rulan looked slightly offended,  
  
"I was thinking-"  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"That maybe" Rulan continued ignoring Skyler's little quip, "that we could all meet up and hang out or something. Your birthday's sometime over summer right?"  
  
"Yep. June 23rd"  
  
"And if I know you – you'll jump at any chance to get presents"  
  
"Oh? You mean like a party?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Yeah" Rulan smiled.  
  
"Yeah what?" Ryan asked, he was the next and now they just had to wait for Becky to ask Hagrid could she go and check on Skyler because she'd been an awfully long time and bring Zak along and they were completely free.  
  
"Birthday party in honour of yours truly" Skyler smirked, leaning towards Rulan to find sanctuary in the shade that Ryan was casting.  
  
"Oh, parties are fun. When's your birthday" he asked, Skyler scowled.  
  
"_23rd June_" Rulan answered for his friend, Ryan nodded and shifted from one foot to the other,  
  
"Anyone else surprised that Weasley brat didn't rat on us?" Ryan asked, turning to look at the final two making their way to the entrance.  
  
"She wasn't even there" Becky filled in "see, even the goody-two-shoes Gryfindork's are missing lessons. It's just_ too_ hot,"  
  
"That's weird, she's never missed a lesson before" Skyler added, then getting strange looks from her friends she shrugged absently.  
  
"So, where we off too then?"  
  
"No idea, I was thinking of sunbathing for a while" Becky answered, running her hands over her pale skin,  
  
"Sounds good" Skyler agreed, nodding  
  
"_Wow_, you girls are boring" Ryan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air "come on boys, what do you say _we _go for a fly" Rulan shrugged his response and Zak merely stood there looking calmly between them all. They were all still debating when a tall hooded figure rushed passed them, up the stairs and into the castle.  
  
"Who was that?" Skyler asked, standing up fully and moving towards the door. Ryan put a hand on her arm to hold her in place,  
  
"Somebody who has to be_ very_ strange to be wearing a hood and cloak at this time of year." Zak added,  
  
"Agreed" added Becky.  
  
"Should we follow?" queried Rulan,  
  
"As the nosey hybrid of Gryfindor/Slytherin I insist we must" Skyler smiled, they were about to move into the castle when a booming voice called from behind them,  
  
"So tha's were you've all gone off ta, I figur'd you'd have gotte' lost the time ya've been gone for. Come on now or else you'll be missing the Hippocampus, took me ages ta try an' ge' him to come to the edge of the lake."  
  
"Yes Hagrid" the students sighed. Skyler didn't really want to actually see a Hippocampus, they had been learning about them for _days_, Hagrid said that they had to be fully prepared to meet one and the more Skyler heard the more she disliked them.  
  
Apparently it was a merhorse with the head and forequarters of a horse and the hindquarters and tail of a fish. The mere idea of it disgusted Skyler.  
  
Reluctantly the five students followed Hagrid and rejoined their classmates at the edge of the lake, all staring at the surface for the mysteriously absent creature.  
  
"Le' the show begin' yeah?" Hagrid announced, then the cool waters broke and with a splash that soaked every single student the show did indeed, begin.

* * *

Harry was pacing in his office. He was a very agitated headmaster. He'd had a nightmare that night for the third night in a row and as a result was incredibly edgy. The nightmares where blurry and inconsistent but they still left Harry with the feeling of dread building in the pit of his stomach.  
  
His husband was disappearing two nights a week to tutor a student whose name Harry forgot.  
  
To top it off, they had run out of coffee yesterday afternoon and the houselves had yet to produce some more.  
  
"Would you mind not pacing my boy? You're giving me quite a headache" Harry looked up startled into the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry sir," Harry added, reflexively  
  
"Now, now dear boy there's no need for formalities now is there? Please do call me Albus"  
  
"Certainly Albus" Harry paused "_sir_" he added automatically, "sorry" the portrait laughed at him.  
  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" a voice drawled from the door, Harry turned his gaze away from the portrait and looked into the eyes of the man he loved.  
  
"Now you're here I won't have to look to the portraits for entertainment" Harry winked at the portrait of his beloved headmaster then turned back to his husband.  
  
"Should I be honoured that you choose me over a portrait?" Draco grinned, sprawling out on the chair opposite Harry's desk.  
  
"Yes Professor Malfoy, I believe you should," remarked Harry, feigning professionalism.  
  
"Note me honoured."  
  
"Noted."  
  
Then green eyes locked with grey and the two men smiled inanely.  
  
"So how goes things being the headmaster of a prestigious school?" Draco asked, it had been too long since he and Harry had had a true conversation that did not lead to sex. Ever since the summer, they had been like two sex-crazed teenagers. Draco was still in denial that their daughter and her best friend had caught them.  
  
"They're all well and good," Harry smiled, sitting opposite the blonde, "and how are you coping being a professor under the leadership of a fantastic headmaster?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll let you know when I've worked for one" Draco stuck his tongue out childishly and Harry rolled his eyes. "Seriously," Draco smiled, "well, classes are great. NEWTS are even more stressful for the teachers, do you know I have to supervise the entire seventh year during their entire examination and _co-mark_ them all?"  
  
"Draco, darling, do you know I have to co-supervise them_ all_?" Harry sighed, he had long since accepted that being headmaster was far to much responsibility,  
  
"Oh you_ poor_ dear" Draco smirked, sarcasm almost tangible. The two smiled again, "well, how about you try tutoring a very persistent seventh year who is intent upon getting into your incredibly expensive pants,"  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry straightened slightly,  
  
"Relax Harry, there's only one person I'd let near my Armani's" Draco grinned,  
  
"Really? I'd like to meet said person, because god knows I can't get near you when you're in those things." Draco chuckled slyly at the dark-haired man in front of him  
  
"Maybe one day Headmaster Potter."  
  
"_Indeed_." Harry looked down at his desk and grinned wickedly before picking up a blue crystal bowl and holding it to Draco "Sherbet lemon?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Dumbledore moment" the two sniggered again, Harry realised for the first time in a long while how much he truly missed just spending time with the man in front of him. When Draco had taken the candy, he placed the bowl down and brought his feet up onto the desk, promptly sticking out his tongue as a reply to Draco's disapproval. Draco scowled but said nothing more.  
  
"Don't you just miss this?"  
  
"Miss what?"  
  
"Just," Harry paused and searched for the right word, "_being_."  
  
"Yes." Draco kissed his fingers and made a motion as if blowing it to Harry. Harry just smiled and shook his head,  
  
"My, my, are you flirting with me Professor?"  
  
"Now would _I _do something _so_ unprofessional?" Draco asked his facial expression the picture of innocence.  
  
"I was actually thinking about summer this morning" Harry started, picking another sweet and sucking it gently into his mouth,  
  
"Really?" Draco answered, only half concentrating as a good part of his brain was watching exactly what Harry was doing with that piece of candy.  
  
"Yes, how does Europe sound to you?"  
  
"Sounds great to me" Draco gulped loudly and shifted, decided to stop watching Harry's suggestive ministrations and continue the civilised conversation that they where doing so well at, "Skyler may find it a little tedious though"  
  
"True" Harry considered, leaning back in his chair so that the front two legs where off the floor, "maybe - " Harry was cut off by the doors swinging open and a rather flustered Professor Snape stepping in,  
  
"Potter, I tried to stop him he just wouldn't - " Snape was pushed aside as the cloaked figure rushed in, he lowered his hood and as soon as Harry caught sight of the bright red hair he jumped up from his desk and into a standing position,  
  
"Harry – "  
  
"You lost your right to call me that" Harry growled,  
  
"Harry you have to help me" Ron breathed, his eyes red and puffy, ignoring Harry's comment "they've taken her," Harry and Draco looked at each other then back to the distressed Weasley,  
  
"Taken who?" Harry asked,  
  
"Hermione, Harry, they're going to kill her......"

* * *

-Notes-  
  
Well, there you have it people, the beginning of the end. Relax though I still have a lot to clear up with this story and a few loose ends to tie up, so before you bombard me with questions that I have not yet answered, please just wait until the end.  
  
Also, this will be somewhat of a trilogy. I was planning to make six sequels following Skyler's every year but instead I am only going to do this one, her fifth year and of course her final year. Therefore, there will be two sequels to this.  
  
Aren't I wonderful?  
  
I tried to pad out the fluff as much as possible and for all of you who study English at A-Level you've already probably sussed out that yes, in the past few chapters it has been the calm fluffiness before the storm.  
  
All of you worried about Faye, I'm afraid she will not be playing a huge part, she was just a Mary Sue (a character based on a real-life person) that I added for one of my best friends, there will be a few popping up during the course of the three stories, but don't worry non of them will be playing major parts.  
  
I've finally worked out who the bad-guy is going to be and their connection to Voldemort, although it took me and my beta hours for me to actually come to a conclusion. It'll be doosy I promise!  
  
Another thing for any of you who read these notes (I congratulate you if you've come this far) I'm taking a poll on who you would like to see Skyler end up with, I of course already know who she's going to fall in love with.  
  
I'd still like to see your views on the subject.  
  
Please, please review this chapter as it is the beginning of the end and I'm very self-conscious about it. I've honestly never finished a story before, so even if you never have before, or you have a million times just drop in a word of encouragement.  
  
Okay I'm going to shut up now.  
  
Bye, Akasha xxxx 


	20. Chapter 19 :: Kill Them All

Harry felt sick. Draco was gaping at the redhead and looking back and forth between his husband and their guest.  
  
"They're going to _kill _her" he repeated, breaking out into sobs. Harry hesitated a moment before rushing forwards and guiding his old friend to a seat. He crouched in front of him and placed his hands on his knee's,  
  
"She'll be fine Ron, we'll find her" Harry soothed.  
  
By the wall, Draco seethed. '_How the hell can Harry just slip back into the roll of best friend'_ he growled in his own mind, but deep down he knew that it was just who Harry was. He loved him even more for it. '_No, you love him in spite_ of it' his mind once again spoke.  
  
"Who took her" Severus Snape spoke firmly, stepping towards the two men. Draco also took a step forward. He could at least help Harry.  
  
"I d-don't know," Ron choked out between mangled sobs, "but she was doing research on the new guy – she thought he was trying to avenge you-know-who- "  
  
"Voldemort" Draco spoke, his voice as cold as death. At least one of them was going to make Ron remember that they were all not the best of friends, who better to do it than the one whom he despised the most.  
  
"**Yes**. We don't know who it was" another sob "there was an attack on the Ministry"  
  
"When?" Harry asked, calmly  
  
"This morning, at least twenty men, probably death-eaters" Harry glanced back at Draco who nodded firmly and left the room. Snape followed Draco, Ron and Harry where alone.  
  
"Where've they gone?" Ron snivelled,  
  
"To check on the current Death-Eater activities"  
  
"Oh right" Ron growled, which was made somewhat less angry by the wet cheeks and puffy eyes his crying had caused, "Malfoy and Snape where probably there,"  
  
"I assure you neither_ Severus_ nor_ Lucius_ were anywhere near the Ministry this morning" Harry stood, his reasons for being at angry with Ron returning full force. He'd used the two men's first names on purpose, Ron looked sheepishly down at his feet,  
  
"Please Harry, you have to help..." Ron begged, his eyes lifting to meet his once-best friend's.  
  
"You know I will" Harry answered, sighing heavily, "I always do"  
  
"Well, we know where they're setting up camp" Harry looked up at the voice of his husband. Lucius Malfoy was stood next to him and Harry presumed that Severus had opened the floo network for him.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked, taking a step back from Ron and leaning against his desk. This all felt so familiar. Once again he was going to have to rescue his friends, go into a fight when he had no idea what was coming to him, because he was the _boy-who-continued-to-live_.  
  
Sometimes he wondered if it were all just too much hassle.  
  
Maybe sometime soon he wanted to give up the name and just become _the-boy- who-lived-a-normal-life_.  
  
"**Yeah** because that's going to happen!" Draco rolled his eyes; Harry's green eyes snapped up and locked onto his husband's confused. Surely, Draco could not read his mind, '_oh gods'_ he panicked '_did I say that out loud_.'  
  
Luckily that was when he realised Draco's attention was on Lucius,  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, succeeding in feeling like a fool when the four men in the room looked at him tiredly,  
  
"I see time has done nothing to alter your abysmal attention span Potter" Snape spat, Harry rolled his eyes,  
  
"I said," Lucius, repeated, "that you should head out to _Macarania Towers_ while Severus stays here and Draco and I go to alert the ministry of their whereabouts."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So you agree?" Lucius sounded slightly bewildered,  
  
"Oh what, no, I just understood Draco's answer." He felt Draco's smirk before he saw it, "I'll go. I just really don't see anyway we can make Draco stay here, unless we tied him up...but we _do_ have those handcuffs and ropes from this sum-" Draco's hand made it's way to cover Harry's mouth before the silencing charm was out of Lucius' lips.  
  
"Honey, _you ramble_."  
  
Harry nodded once more, his mouth still covered.  
  
"So" Draco started "Weasel, you go be with your daughter we really don't need a basket case on our team. Father go to the ministry, Severus stay and protect the school" he took in a breath "Harry will go save the world and I'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed."  
  
This time everyone nodded.  
  
Ron muttered something under his breath but neither Draco nor Harry caught it. Harry grasped Draco's hand and they left.  
  
"So you know the way?" Draco asked,  
  
"Yeah, it's where Dumbledore' lived" Harry sighed; he wondered if anybody ever truly rested in piece anymore.  
  
"So it's a good wizard's home" Draco asked, confused as he and Harry walked down the path that lead off the school grounds. They needed to apperate and for obvious reasons it still remained one thing that could not be done inside the castle.  
  
"It's built on a _nexus_" Harry explained, still distracted by the thoughts of once again having to fight. He thought this was over, he wanted it to be over. "It can either be _really _good"  
  
"Or_ really_ evil" Draco concluded,  
  
"Yup. Should be a party," Draco stopped and pulled Harry into him,  
  
"He's not back Harry" he stroked his hand down the side of Harry's face,  
  
"It's not that" Harry leaned into Draco, the tension leaving him left with nothing but sadness, "it's never going to be over". To this Draco had no reply, he just leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead tenderly.  
  
"Then we'll kill them all" Draco grinned madly, Harry chuckled,  
  
"You're an idiot." Harry muttered, as he started to walk again,  
  
"Yuh-huh." Draco added. Somebody had to lighten to mood, he'd had enough angst in his life to last him a lifetime.  
  
"Draco?" Harry stopped,  
  
"Yeah" Draco stopped to about a pace ahead of Harry,  
  
"I heard something"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"A dripping" Harry froze, images of blood dripping onto wet mud as the bodies hung limp from the tree's whisked through his mind. He turned back to look at the castle, Draco followed his gaze.  
  
"There's nobody there.." Draco added, helpfully, Harry sighed and they turned around.  
  
Both men jumped when they saw what was in front of them.  
  
A dripping wet eleven-year old girl.  
  
"Skyler!" Harry chided, "What the hell?"  
  
"Well – I saw you coming and everyone's being rushed to the castle. I wanted to know what's going on."  
  
"Get inside the castle _now_" Draco ordered, she shook her head.  
  
There was a sneeze from the bushes and Harry had his wand pointed before either of the other two reacted,  
  
"**Whoa**" Skyler yelped, "Ru, you are the king of stealth" Rulan creeped sheepishly from behind the bush.  
  
"Sorry Sky, that friggin' giant's a menace!"  
  
"Why are you wet?" Draco asked, momentarily forgetting the task at hand.  
  
"Hippocampus." Skyler huffed.  
  
Draco chuckled but stopped quickly as he looked up to meet a glare from his husband,  
  
"Kids, back to the castle **now**."  
  
"But -"  
  
"The only but I want is you're moving to the castle" Harry growled, Skyler pouted but grabbed Rulan's arm.  
  
"Fine. But I don't know why your so mad...it's what you would have done" she glared at Harry and stormed off. When she was halfway back to the castle the two men stopped watching and turned to walk away.  
  
"You think she's going to follow" Harry questioned, Draco nodded,  
  
"It's what **you** would do."  
  
As soon as they reached the end of the Hogwarts grounds the men once again grasped hands and waved their wands transporting them to the front door of a large mansion.  
  
Harry cringed. There were at least a thousand crows flying around and he could barely hear himself think over the sounds they were making, "So, in we go?!" Draco asked, raising his voice over the birds.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two walked to the door but before they could touch it, it swung open,  
  
"Well _that's_ not a good sign" Draco pointed out,  
  
"Nope. I guess we just lost the element of surprise,"  
  
"Harry, Draco. So glad you could make it" came a mysterious voice from inside the house.  
  
"Well, with such a tempting invitation, how could one refuse?" Harry asked, tightening his grip on Draco's hand.  
  
"So true" the voice spoke.  
  
"So are you going to show us your face or just hide behind the mystery,"  
  
"I was angling for surprise" the voice said,  
  
"Well I conclude you're either a camp man, _Weasel after seeing a spider_, or a woman" Draco drawled. Harry glared. Draco looked away sheepishly.  
  
"Good deductive skills Mr Malfoy. Harry, he's a_ keeper_." Harry was aware enough to notice, even in the darkness they where surrounded by people in dark robes.  
  
The door slammed shut behind them.  
  
"Lumos" the voice whispered.  
  
Harry's jaw hit the floor.

* * *

**-Notes-**  
  
Well, well, well. I've finally updated. Sorry I took so long (aren't I always). It's my friends birthday today, so even though she doesn't read Harry Potter fanfic...I dedicate this to her on accounts of the fact that I cannot afford a present!  
  
Here ya go Sarah!  
  
Also to Faye, who will read this eventually – sorry, but you WILL get your present soon...of course I should think you'd be happy with your cameo a few chapters back. You little draco-slut. Mwhaha!  
  
Please review – lets see if we can get passed 200 reviews (I'm still in awe that I've got even close to this many) by next chapter? Okay.  
  
I'll dedicate my next chapter to my 200th reviewer!!! (Living in hope!)  
  
Akasha xxx 

PS points if you can catch the shameless Charmed refference!


	21. Chapter 20 :: Taking This Seriously

Draco was confused. The face of their attacker smirked at Harry whose jaw was firmly fixed to the floor.

"_Lavender_?!" he choked out, eyes wider than Harry had ever seen them,

"Pleased to see me again Harry?" she cooed, licking her lips unconsciously. Draco decided he was going to kill her in a thousand different ways. If anybody cooed at Harry he was determined, it was going to be him!

"Lavender?!" A death eater on the left shifted his weight as Harry struggled to come to terms with the identity of his new enemy, a face that he once considered a friend.

"Can we please move past this?" she drawled casually and Draco scowled even more.

"You're the brains of this?" Draco asked mockingly, attempting to make up for his husbands in-articulacy.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Lavender glared, coldly, keeping her gaze firmly on Harry.

"No, but then again I don't take orders from - "

"Girls?" Lavender cut him off sourly,

"Gryfindors" Draco finished shaking his head, "somebody's feminising"

"I think it's safe to say the most feminine person _here_ is you"

"Can't disagree with that, what _are you wearing_?!"

"Where's Hermione" Harry joined the conversation,

"Safe" Lavender spat "well...actually she's not" there was an evil chuckle that was definitely copy-written somewhere in the _Tales From The Crypt_ vault.

"Where. Is. Hermione?" Harry's voice was a forced coldness and Lavender Chang couldn't help but think that neither man was taking this very seriously.

"You don't seem to be taking this very seriously," she pouted, to which Draco shrugged and replied:

"Sorry but your going about this all wrong" to which a death-eater adamantly agreed thusly ensuring himself a place on Lavender's wall of pain.

"And how should I go about it?" she scowled, twirling her wand through her fingers

"Usually there's some telling of a diabolical plan," Draco explained to which Harry nodded,

"Usually there is" he looked at Draco and then at Lavender again "and with Voldemort there was already around three threats on my life so far..."

"Oh" Draco did not think it was his imagination that made Lavender look rather dejected,

"But hey listen, the crow thing was really cool" he nodded to which she brightened a bit. Harry caught on,

"Oh yeah" to which Lavender brightened even more,

"Well it_ is_ my first time you know"

"Well how about you tie Harry to that chair there," he pointed to a strategically placed chair in the middle of the hall "and tell him your plans of greatness, followed by killing him horribly."

"That's a great idea!" and with a wave of her wand, before Harry could even thwack Draco over the head in protest he found himself tied to a chair.

Draco shrugged and Lavender paced towards the chair.

"So _Harry Potter_" she spat to which Harry blinked,

"Yes?"

"You've fallen into my trap, came here alone only to be beaten by a girl" Harry looked between Lavender and Draco, then shrugged and nodded,

"Apparently?" he looked sceptical. Lavender smirked wickedly.

"Don't you wish you'd paid a little more attention to what was going on in the outside world, instead of being so self-centred ignoring your best friends pleas to save them?" there was an attempted sneer from the light haired woman.

"Er, yes?" Harry tried; there was a throaty chuckle from Lavender,

"Well it's too late now, your little ministry buddy will die in the dungeons, she can share a grave with Dumbledore"

Draco exited stage left.

A death-eater saw this and spoke up,

"Erm, Miss Brown?"

"_Hello_, do I not look busy to you?" she replied, shaking her head angrily. The black cloaked man looked between his friends, shrugged and fell silent. "Where was I?" she enquired, looking at Harry who was trying to refrain from laughing aloud "ah yes, my diabolical plan!"

"Yeah" was all Harry could manage.

"I bet you wish - "

"Yes, yes Lavender, could we hurry this along please?" Harry rolled his eyes, exasperated "how about you tell me why you're going to kill me?"

"You killed the man I _loved_!"

"Nikolas" Harry nodded, conformingly, remembering the shocking news that the new German transfer student in their last year at Hogwarts had indeed been a death eater and had indeed died at his hands.

"No" Lavender sighed, remembering back fondly,

"Blaise?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, he'd been sure she hadn't loved him that much.

"_No!_"

"Justin?"

"Voldemort you _fool_!" there was a collective gasp from the death eaters!

"You and Voldemort?" Harry was silent for a minute and then burst into hysterics. Lavender taped her foot impatiently,

"Yes!" she glared, her feelings slightly hurt "we were_ going_ to get married, but you _killed_ him"

"Yes, thus ridding the world of evil and allowing Wizarding society to live once again. I see you've read the story!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, now I'm going to kill you. But first I'm going to kill the man you love and see how you like it" she used the maniacal laughter again. "Bring Malfoy too me!" she ordered, the Death Eaters looked at each other blankly.

"Er, he left"

"Left? When?"

"About halfway through your diabolical plan..."

"Uh" she pouted slightly then shook her head, "okay then I'll just kill you"

"I don't think so" a voice came from behind her, she turned and gasped, Hermione stood glaring at her. "How did you get out of your completely secret and impenetrable prison?"

Draco waved with one hand.

Lavender cursed.

Harry tutted, "looks like somebody's going to_ jail_"

"I'd rather die!" she exclaimed, just then the large chandelier broke and fell falling from the high ceiling and crashing onto the young witch.

"Well....." Harry shrugged, blinking at the irony.

"Be careful what you wish for" Draco shrugged, helping his husband out of the binds and out of the chair. The Death Eaters had scattered when they saw the Minister of Magic come in and the room was no empty.

Hermione nodded.

Harry shook his head.

"And I thought that would be hard? Maybe it is all over and I can start living a normal, everyday life." With that, he entwined his fingers with Draco's and they walked out, Hermione trailed behind them already planning her long apology letter to Harry in her head.

From the second floor a pair of cold eyes watched and waited, paying no thought to his now dead mother who was under the chandelier, she meant nothing to him.

The one thing he would do however would be to follow the orders he'd been given, doing the one thing he had been born to do. Ensure the Boy-Who-Lived, lived no longer. A quiet snake-like voice warned him that his mother was foolish and he should be more subtle in his planning, he would have stated that was the most obvious thing in the world – but a _good_ son never disrespects his father.

* * *

A big thank-you to everybody who stuck with me and helped me through this!

There you go! End of book one. For all of you who expected a dark, angsty end I'm sorry! But you obviously don't know me very well!! Hehe! I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if I disappointed anybody!

My plan is to make the sequel much, much darker! I really am going to play with the angst there I think! So if you don't like it, don't read it!

See you around people!!!!!!!!!!!!

-smoochies-


End file.
